


The Essence of Love

by Anilyn



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Caretaking, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Protectiveness, Secret Relationship, True Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anilyn/pseuds/Anilyn
Summary: Two sentient beings from two different, opposite species. Two lonely sparks, who shouldn't have ever met. Who would have guessed they were destined to be soulmates ?Original Story, Original Characters : (c)Me(c)With the given permission from the writters, here you'll find :Chapter1to3: (c)BAMMSHEE.TUMBLR.COM(c)Chapter4to10: (c)FALSEPROPHET.TUMBLR.COM(c)Chapter11and more : (c)PUNKERBONES.TUMBLR.COM(c)





	1. FIRST MEETING

_It was early in the morning, very early in the morning. The sky in Nevada was pastel pink._

 

         The last of the day shift workers had just left the car park and was driving down the dusty orange road, moving steadily away from the sprawling concrete facility imposing on the landscape. There were two aircraft hangers growing out of the green pasture.

         Laurelin was spying them through the lens of her camera.

         All the pretty jets had been tucked into bed and locked away, but a few models remained on display in the airfield.

         She'd stashed her car in a secretive rut a few miles away and made the journey to the airbase on foot, following the request of a contractor. Her camera equipment was stowed on her back. As it was her most profitable means of income : Laurelin preferred to haul her equipment around with her. She wouldn't risk it getting stolen by leaving it in her car. One digital lens was probably worth twice the value of her stuttering chevy itself. Laurelin preferred to be safe than sorry. Even if that security came at the cost of her huffing and puffing by the time she arrived in the wooded area, near the airbase. She bedded down to catch her breath, blended in with the shrubbery and made observations from afar.

         Three letters and two imploring phone calls had been made to the admin staff work at _The Blades_ International Air Centre, beseeching their permission to allow Laurelin onsite to snap photos of their sleek and shiny machines. Unfortunately, all of her attempts had been irrevocably denied. Laurelin had apologetically informed her contractor that legal implications prevented her from obtaining their much desired photos. To overcome this setback, the contractor's solution was to offer Laurelin triple the original settlement. It was an offer her precarious finances couldn't allow her to refuse. Deep down, she wondered what was driving her contractor to be so obsessive in his need for quality photos of decommissioned aircrafts ; but disclosing their ultimate usage wasn’t a requirement of the terms and conditions. Laurelin would go on guessing forever. There was also the mild concern that she was involving herself in something inconspicuous.

         _Surely, the backlash of some artsy aircraft photography wouldn't be too severe ?_ She hoped.

          

         _Only the wrecks are left uncovered in the yard over night._ She observed.

         They were the grounded models that hadn't quite rusted enough to achieve either vintage status or a twilight trip to the scrap yard. These relics were supported by iron bars and dotted about the concrete circuit surrounding the towering airbase.

         The true beauties were locked away .

         Laurelin had decided pursuing them wasn't worth her as-of-yet untarnished criminal record. As for the aircrafts she would be photographing, Laurelin would exercise some master sleuthing to achieve her money shots. Which was why she'd arrived obscenely early to make a move.

         For intelligence purposes, this wasn't the first time she'd picnicked in bushes. A few days of observation had acquainted Laurelin with the schedules of the many curators organising the daily workings of the facility. As such, she knew that the truck that had sped away from the facility carried the only night guard. He would soon be replaced by his daytime counterpart, who was responsible for preparing the inside of the facility for their intake of customers expected to visit the attraction that day. Laurelin had decided to take her photographs during the time the air base was left unattended.

 

         So, as soon as the security guard had vanished into a cloud of hazy red dirt : Laurelin crept into the compound. By her best estimate, she had half an hour before the new guard arrived. She had confirmed that he was a lazy individual. On most days, he made one fleeting sweep of the compound ; and then, retired to a shed perched on the outskirts of the premises. It was hardly a vantage point. The hulking build of the metal hangers consumed much of the guard's visuals.

          Laurelin packed up her make-shift campsite and scooted to a secluded part of the facility, where the fence sunk deeper into the ground. Getting in involved some athletics. The fence was topped with great loops of barbed wire. Luckily, she'd brought something thick enough to hurl over the obstacle and cover it to protect her skin. The chainmail rattled as she vaulted over it, swinging one leg after another, to finally land on two feet. Laurelin dusted herself down and straightened, feeling triumphant as the first stage of her mission was a success.

         _Stealth._ She reminded herself as she unpacked her camera. The weight of it swinging from her neck was so familiar, that it was nearly comforting. Laurelin didn't have a lot, the dependability of her camera she treasured. When she turned it on, it was already tuned to her requirements and she could begin immediately.

         Carefully, she traversed the blind spots of the security lodge and ducked into the shelter of some burly aircrafts. The first thing she photographed was a decommissioned stealth bomber. Someone had loved it dearly, because the outer hull was decorated in a patchwork of stickers and spray on tattoos. Laurelin paid particular attention to documenting the details. It made her progress across the airfield unexpectedly slow. Each new aircraft had a lot of character and in her eagerness to flatter these fine air specimens, time was consumed rapidly.

         The sun was beginning to rise and the crowds would be arriving shortly. She didn’t like people : They interfered with her photography.

         Before she risked selecting a new candidate to model for her : Laurelin scanned behind her, to be sure the guard wasn't approaching.

         The next jet wasn't the generic, bottle-nosed flier she'd become familiar with in her brief study of aviation. This jet's snout was flayed and hardly aero dynamic. Its uniqueness prompted her to take more photos, the flash shining directly on its plating ; highlighting mauve and other dark, mysterious shades among what she'd first believed to have been a jet black finish. Laurelin's curiosity of the jet's intricacies pulled her closer. She marvelled at the tucks and curves of its design, so very unlike what she'd seen already. The other jets standing on the air base tarmac were either white or blue ; very common, unpolished colours that had since tarnished. This jet was special. It almost looked brand new. Unused, pristine, unmarked. Laurelin wrapped her knuckles against the hull and listened to the dense sound reverb back at her. This jet wasn't hollow bodied like its display counterparts. It was heavy – or so she imagined – and wondered how it could take off while packing so much extra weight. She made a lap of the jet, hunting for an angle that would do its display justice.

         The light was draining away quicker now and she was losing time. A concern nagged at her that this jet and all its uniqueness would disappear tomorrow to join its other companions in the security of the hanger. As such, she was determined to make the most of her discovery while daylight still permitted it. With a little daring and courage, she clambered up the sleek side of the craft ; seeking a bold new angle. It was harder than she anticipated. Her shoes squeaked and slipped across the metal. She carefully elevated her camera ahead of her, then hauled up the rest of her body on top of the jet ; until she was straddling its strange bulky nose. She felt an odd sensation beneath her, like tingling or a vibration ; but attributed it to the adrenalin pumping through her legs and her knees feeling weak. Laurelin was daring, but she wasn't reckless. She'd already surpassed her limit for foolhardy adventure and wouldn't push her luck. The guard would surely be along to check the aircraft stock any minute. Laurelin was sure she had just enough time to take one last photo...

 

         The camera flash shone directly into the cockpit, lighting up the glass.

         Under her body, there was a notable shudder and a synthesized groan. She couldn't have imagined it. The angry thrum of a suddenly active engine passed directly into her body.

         **« Stop that ! »** Came a highly disgruntled voice, the likes of which Laurelin had never heard before. It was loud, booming. The nose of the jet began to shiver and shake.

         Laurelin was flung from her seat, like a cowboy from a buckaroo. She landed hard, the tarmac breaking her fall in the most unpleasant way. The bones in her shoulder sustained the brunt of the impact. Laurelin picked herself up off the floor, cradling the damage.

         Above her, a shadow grew. A huge mechanical metamorphosis was underway.

         Laurelin gasped, as cogs and gears realigned to form something entirely new, something big dark and terrifying. Though her legs were poised to run, she was transfixed.

         Arms and legs grew out of the shape .

         Soon, she was confronted by glowing magenta headlamps.

         **« Vermin ! »** Sneered the hulking frame that had once been a jet.

         Laurelin felt danger as an instinct, seeing something invariably hostile revving into life near the mechanical being's hand added to that fear. It looked like a cannon – something plucked straight out of Sci-Fi – that pointed directly at Laurelin. She could feel its heat.

         Each rotation of the gun's inner workings produced a threatening whine.

         **« This planet is full of pests ! »** Said the seething giant, as its huge cannon thrust forward. **« You should all burn ! »**  

         It was too hard to believe. Laurelin's rationale was fighting against her own eyes. In the back of her mind : She was still terrified the security guard would catch her trespassing. And, at the same tim : That seemed like a very trivial thing to worry about, when the heat that exuded from the threatening weapon was singeing her eyebrows.

         The hum from the cannon developed into a high-pitched whine.

         Reactions forestalled by sheer disbelief finally took control :  Laurelin was hurtling away from her imminent destruction, just in time.

         A round of boiling plasma exploded from the cannon and scorched a crater in the tarmac.           

         Laurelin would have been dust.

         Her legs carried her quickly As soon as the fence was in reach, she threw herself at it. The thick covering of fabric she'd used to initially transverse the barbs came toppling down with her on the other side of the railing.          Hurrying back to her feet, Laurelin caught sight of the guard jogging onto the scene.

         He was already puffing and red in the face. He couldn't keep his big mouth closed or hold back is astonishment. **« What the... »** He cursed loudly.

         The attention of the mechanical monster dropped to the guard at the sound of his voice, a cruel smirk twisting up its gnarled lips.

         Laurelin heard the buzz of the cannon get louder again. She turned away and sped toward the tree line.

         Behind her, there was a second whirring thump as the cannon discharged.

         Laurelin dared not look back. She crashed into the covering of trees, driven by terror through the tangles of undergrowth that scratched her ankles. Her camera bumped against her chest.

        

         There was a sizeable distance between her and the airbase now.

         The deeper she climbed into the wood, the darker it got.

         Laurelin finally slowed down, drawing breath into her lungs in deep and frantic gasps.

         **« Come out, come out where ever you are... _Pesty_. » **

         The ground moved with every footstep the giant made.

 **« Come out ! "** It bellowed again, before firing another few warning shots into the sky. The shots were like flares. The forest was bathed in a hot orange glow.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

         Over a distance, travelling down the nearest road : The sight of such easily recognisable cannon fire caused some concern for a solo traveller.

 

         The round orange orbs charged high into the sky, before fizzling into nothing.

         **« Optimus ? »** Ironhide spoke over the comms. His leader had gotten distracted mid sentence and the weapon's chief was without orders.

         Optimus Prime was observing the flares of light with keen interest. The road ahead of him was deserted ; and with that, he announced his pursuit. **«**   **Ironhide : I have sighted possible cybertronian activity and I am en route to investigate. »** The thick tyres of the semi truck mounted the kerb and turfed up the grass, as Optimus pressed toward the neighbouring woodland. **« I will rendez-vous with you at the arranged coordinates. »**

        

         As he neared the tree line : Optimus rolled into his robot mode, extending his arms to catch himself and engaging his own handheld cannon as a precaution. **« Optimus out. »**

         Around him the air was quiet, save for a distant thudding.

         With his primary optical sensors engaged : Optimus took a visual sweep of the vicinity. Two heat signatures registered in his sights. One significantly larger – cybertronian and with a Decepticon signal – was steadily pounding toward the smaller creature, who tucked itself into the shelter of a tree.

         Scowling, Optimus's battle mask snapped up. With the weight of his gun pressed in his hands : Optimus shouldered his way through the trees, advancing on the carnage brewing in the middle of the woods.

         The rounds of cannon fire became less sporadic and more concise, catching the tops of trees and setting them ablaze.

         The indigenous creature's vital signatures were chaotic.

         Optimus feared the quivering organ – with a likeness to a spark, he could see palpitating in the organic's chest – was on the verge of burning out.

         As he closed the distance between them, squashing ferns and brambles into the earth :  He could see the amber outline of the humanoid in infrared, hugging her head and opening her mouth to scream.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

         She was hidden. Or so, she hoped.

         Clutching her pounding chest, biting her lips hard to contain the whimpers collecting at the bottom of her throat : The bark on the tree she sheltered behind scraped against her back, but comfort was the least of her concerns. She could hear its heavy feet breaking the ground with every step. The floor trembled under her, marking its approach. She feared moving ; but soon, it would be on top of her and there’d be no hope of escape. However, she lingered until staying was no longer voluntary.

         The _Being_ rearranged its second clawed hand. The metal folded in on itself and crumpled, peeling back layers as if reassembling a puzzle. The air thrummed as the Being redirected energy into the second mounted cannons and fired a sustained laser.

         The leafy eaves of the trees were burned away.

         The beam of light scraped overhead and Laurelin screamed, clutching her ears ; as ash and scorched twigs rained down on her.

         The majority of the tree sheltering had been vaporised, but a resounding crack warned her that what remained was about to come crashing down as well. Tearing up the grass : She crawled, getting dirt under her fingernails and mud stained her clothes.

         _Faster! Faster!_ Her instincts urged, but her body was lead.

         The tree truck came crashing down behind her, flinging brittle splinters and crisp leaves up like a shroud.

         Laurelin coughed and blindly groped her way out of the dust, until she was stopped. Thinking it was another thicket of brambles, Laurelin fought to break her way through. But, each time she scraped at the obstacle : Her hands slipped. Although the smoke burned her eyes : Laurelin had to look. She needed to see what was blocking her path and find a way round it. Trembling, she braced her hands to the obstruction and pushed back.

         It was metal. It felt warm.

         The foot was firmly rooted to the ground ; and from it, stemmed a long pillar.

         Laurelin shoved back, staring up and up.

         Another one. Bigger.

         At first, she felt her heart sink.

         It was looking directly at her, through icy blue eyes ; staring down the distance between them.

         The decorative licks of flames painted on its body appeared to be dancing under the light of the actual fires that smouldered around them.

         **« Stay behind me. »** It commanded. Its voice was so rich, deep and compelling.

         Laurelin was lost but obliged to comply. The countenance of this strange new arrival exuded an undeniable valour, that Laurelin trusted in ; despite her extreme fear. She staggered up, wobbled and found her way to the shelter of another thicker tree. It had been partially uprooted when the newcomer barged past. Laurelin’s fingers bit into the bark. She watched the two formidable mechanical being square off to one another. Her defender rolled his shoulders.

         **« Optimus Prime. »** Snarled the opposition, spitting tar as it spoke.

         Laurelin repeated the name under her breath.   

         **« Stand down ! Or be destroyed. »** Warned Optimus, holding himself steady ; as the other mech made a display of his cannon.

         «  **I do not take orders from you ! Autobot ! »** The beastly machine charged, roaring something Laurelin couldn’t understand.

         She flinched hard when they engaged, stumbling to the ground and landing awkwardly. She felt the world around her shake, each time these titanic beings smashed together.

         Sparks flew. The air was filled with the scream of rent metal. The smaller of the beings was suddenly grabbed by his ankle ; picked up, spun and hurled far above the trees. Landing not too far from the airbase. Its impact into the ground churned up a crater.

         Optimus Prime hunched forward, his chest rising like a bellows. He intensely stared in the direction he’d flung his adversary.

         Laurelin waited with baited breath.

         The enemy had been thrown far, so far that it was consumed by shadows and ominously quiet.     

         **« Is it dead ? »** She asked, almost too softly to hear it.

         And yet, the hulking alien in front of her replied. **« No. »** Optimus scowled.

         In front of them was a blast of orange. The Decepticon leapt into the air and collapsed into its jet mode, then came blasting toward Optimus at sonic speed.

         Optimus lifted his cannon and took aim. Firing a single shot, that threatened to explode directly over the cone of the jet’s nose if it hadn’t immediately pulled up.

         Their enemy looped up and maintained its kamikaze pursuit.

         Laurelin shielded her head and stared at death, as it rocketed closer.

         Optimus Prime extended a new weapon. There was a ring of clean sleek metal as a sword ejected from his arm.

         It filleted open the belly of the Decepticon jet, as it careered into him. Vital wires were severed. The Decepticon’s spark casing was fractured apart and its life spluttered out of existence, with a violent pulse. The jet lay in halves. It’s broken body still spitting embers.

         Optimus Prime stood at the centre of the carnage. His battle mask dropped as he spole : **« Now, he is terminated. »**

         Laurelin gasped.

         The warm glow of the dying fires flanked the mysterious mech’s shoulders.

         She regarded him with an awe, that gripped her heart and eked into the fibres of her being.

**« Are you injured ? »**

         She shook herself out of her shock and realised he was speaking to her.

         This grand alien was _talking_ to her and approaching . He then knelt down, thinking it’d make him less intimidating.

         His efforts were unrewarded.

         Laurelin was shaking herself apart and still utterly terrified. However, it wasn’t because of a harrowing fear for her life. Being addressed directly by Optimus Prime filled her with an immense sense of trust. It was naive. But undeniable. Her first attempt to reclaiming her voice failed. She stuttered and her mouth tasted of pine needles and burning. So, she tried coughing it away and starting again. She was not entirely uninjured. Her shoulder hurt terribly from the initial fall. And, since then : She’d been decorated with a few more bumps and scrapes. There were a few red stains marking her clothes, too. **« I’m okay. »** She said, despite feeling unstable on her feet. She used the tree to haul herself back to her feet, still feeling in danger of falling.

         **« I am detecting a gradual decrease in hormones. Your vital signs should stabilize. »**

         Somehow, she felt obliged to thank him for his foresight but it didn’t seem appropriate. So, she continued to stare with her pale lips hanging apart.

         Optimus Prime patiently waited for her to adjust : **« You undoubtedly have a lot of questions. »**

         **« I do, b-but… I don’t know where to begin with. »**

**« Then, shall I begin for you ? »**

         The offer was irresistible.

         Laurelin nodded quite eagerly, staring up at the staggering giant.

         **« My name is Optimus Prime. I am an autonomous robotic organism from the planet Cybertro It is located many, many lightyears away from your planet. It has taken years for my crew and myself to venture this far into deep space. But, I assure you : I mean you no harm. Your freedom, your safety… is your right, and my privilege to preserve. »**

         **« W-What about him ? »** Laurelin stammered, gesturing to the fragmented corpse cooling on the ground.

         **« We are part of different factions. Our planet has been at war for millennia. Tthe Decepticons would see your specie enslaved or obliterated. As an Autobot : It is my duty to ensure the Decepticons do not succeed. »**

         **« You’re an Autobot ? »** Laurelin asked for confirmation.

         **« Their leader. Yes. »**

         Laurelin supposed it was her privilege to be in conversation with someone of such esteem. Though, her thoughts remained in the background.

         Optimus continued to speak with a smooth and strong tenor, that shook her ribcage : **«**   **My kind have come to your planet in search of a very important relic, lost by our fore founders : the All-Spark. Our search has brought us to Earth. We believe that it is hidden somewhere, lying dormant. It is imperative that we retrieve it, before the Decepticon do. Or else, I fear for the continuation of both our species. »** Optimus Prime straightened somewhat, reminding Laurelin of his height. He looked skyward, then back to her : **« Do you have a designation ? »**

         **«  …Laurelin. My name is Laurelin DEANS. »** She answered.

         **« I offer you my sincerest apologies, Laurelin DEANS… for involving you in our conflict. Though you are no longer in any danger, I will escort you to your dwelling. »**

         Suddenly, she forgot all about her ca ;r sitting in a ditch somewhere a few miles away. She nodded, still finding it hard to keep her voice.

         **« Do not be alarmed. »** Intoned Optimus Prime. **« I assure you : Transformation is a natural skill among my species. »** He said, as he stood.

         Laurelin took care to avoid his gargantuan feet.

         Optimus also reminded her to step back.

         She did so, watching with fascination as she witnessed her second transformation take place.

         Optimus Prime’s armour broke apart. It folded neatly. His frame condensed until Laurelin was confronted with a semi-truck, which was every bit as sleek and refined as the Prime himself.

         The door to the cab swung open. **« Get in, Laurelin. I will take you home. »**

          Even after the fight, the explosions and the mayhem : Laurelin’s camera was still strapped safely around her neck. It was damaged, but it could have been a lot worse. The camera bumped against Optimus’s plating, as she clambered onboard. It was quite a steep climb ; but soon, she was settled in the driver seat.

         **« Are you comfortable ? »** Optimus asked.

         When the engine started up, it was not like normal sounding engine. It sounded smooth and efficient. Very alien.

         **« Yes, I am. Thank you. Hmm… Do you need directions ? »**

It was so normal to say ; as if she wasn’t sitting inside a mechanical organism or hadn’t witnessed Optimus just tear another of his kind apart.

         Was she being too trusting ? Was he secretly as foul as the other creature that tried to murder her ?

         **« Your heart rate is rising again. Is there something wrong ? »** Optimus began driving.

         Laurelin swallowed back her anxiety and shook her head. **« I’m sorry. »** She bleated. **« This is all a little overwhelming. »**

         **« That is understandable. I am aware that your planet has had very limited contact with _extraterrestrial life_ , as you call it. If there is anything you’d like to ask : Please, feel free to do so. In the meantime, some directions would be helpful. » **His voice was kind.

         Laurelin was ready to believe he was being sincere, even if her mind nagged her to be cautious. She told Optimus her address.

         There must’ve been an onboard satellite navigation system embedded in him somewher,e because the address was all he needed.

         The truck jumped, as they rejoined the road.

         Laurelin peered out the window and watched the smoke rise from the devastation they’d left behind.

         **« A lot of people don’t believe aliens exist. »**

 **« I find the proof irrefutable. »** Optimus replied.

         Laurelin chuckled. **« Yeah… Me too, now. »** Ahead of them : The turning that usually took Laurelin appeared, but Optimus shot straight past it. **« Oh ! Y-you missed the turn... »** She nervously informed.

         The noise coming from Optimus’s engine rumbled harder. **« I promise you : This way is quicker, according to my global positioning software. »**

         Laurelin was hardly able to quibble. It was unsettling to think an alien knew more about her home turf than she actually did. **« Are there others like you ? »** She asked, after a short moment of hesitation.

**« Yes. On Cybertron : We number in the hundreds of thousands. Our populace was once in the billions. But, the war has since culled our numbers. »**

         **« I’m sorry for all the losses you suffered. What about on our planet ? How many have you brought here with you ? »**

**« The team I am leading in search of the All-Spark consists of five, including myself. As for the Decepticons, I cannot say. »**

**« What are you fighting for ? »**

         There was a drawn out pause.

         Laurelin feared she’d spoken out of place. Her hands itched uncomfortably in her lap.

         **« Our history is… grim. The leader of the Decepticons was once my ally, my brother. Megatron... He led a revolt against our corrupt senate. But, his policies became compromised through the fighting and he grew corrupt himself. He forgot that we were fighting for freedom. He believed everyone would be better, yielding to the Decepticon way of life. He did not limit his campaign to Cybertron. As mechanical beings : Our life spans extend greatly. Megatron set his sights on the entire universe. »**

         **« But… the All-of-Spark ? »**

         The carriage rattled around Laurelin, like a laugh. **«**   **All-Spark. »**

         **« All-Spark. »** Laurelin tried again. **« Why’s that so important ? »**

**« It is a source of immeasurable energy. It could be used to resurrect an army out of any mechanical parts. An army of drones. But, nonetheless : An army that would serve Megatron’s will. »**

         **« Which would undoubtedly be bad for the galaxy ? »** She guessed.

         **« Undoubtedly . »**

**« You know… This was hardly the alien invasion I was expecting. »**

         **« Do you often expect alien invasions ? »**

         **« Sometimes... But, more of the kind where the mother ship arrives over the White House ; or they unearth themselves in huge tripods burried in the ground. »**

         **« Have you encountered the- »"** Optimus made a noise, an odd one. It sounded like white noise on a radio frequency. He educated Laurelin’s confusion ; informing her that it was the name of a specy occupying a star system far, far away. They were known for mobilised via tripods. He informed her they would be proud to know they have a place among Earth pop-culture.

         Laurelin informed Optimus that if they watched the movie, his alien friends would sooner be offended.

         **« I find you – Earth indigenous organisms – to be curious creatures. I wish we had met under more pleasant circumstances. »**

         The were already pulling off the freeway.

         Optimus indeed drove faster than the average semi-truck.

         They were soon driving through an area Laurelin recognised as local to her home. **«**   **Where will you go, now ? »** She’d removed her shoes sometime ago. So, Laurelin’s pretty bare feet curled round Optimus’s tough upholstery.

**« I must reconvene with my team. They're already expecting me. »**

**« Aren’t you worried I’ll do something ? »**

         **« Like what ? »**

         «  **Call the police… or the government ? I don’t know... Though, I wouldn’t do that. »** She added urgently. **« But, I… For someone who changes into a truck to remain inconspicuous : You don’t seem too worried that I may rat you out. »**

**« I trust in your judgment, Laurelin DEANS. As you have trusted in me, to keep you safe. »**

         It was a fairly touching sentiment. Laurelin bobbed her head. «  **I won’t tell anyone about you. I promise. ”** She added sincerely.

         A sense of warmth radiated through the cabin.      

         **“ I know you won’t. But… Thank you. »**

        

         At last, they were turning into the windy lane that led up to Laurelin’s home.

         It was a respectable time in the morning, now. The sun was up and it made Optimus’s plating glow.

         Gravel crunched under his tyres, as he carefully navigated the turns ; and weaved his way up the narrow road toward the house in the middle of nowhere.

         Laurelin was eager to rest her head.

         **“ This is where you live ? ”** He enquired dubiously.

         They were confronted with a big, old house ; that sloped to one side. It looked unstable ; and like it had sunk several feet into the ground, since the day it had been built. It looked shamefully dilapidated. A few of the walls were peppered holes.

         **« Yes... That's it. »**

There was light, shining out of the window that’d been left on all night. The barn doors were opened, but there was no car inside. Just some old tools.

         «  **I’m staying with a friend. »**

         **« Are you well looked after ? »**

 **« What do you mean ? »** Laurelin was oblivious to his concern. **« Yeah. We take care of each other. »** She had lost the habit that someone cared for her, save for her old friend.

         Nevertheless, Optimus begrudged ; pulling up on the kerb and letting the driver’s door drop open. **« Laurelin : Should you ever require my assistance again, I have downloaded my personal communications frequency into your cellular device. »**

Laurelin reached for her phone, which had been forgotten about for the entire journey and remained sitting snuggly in a deep trouser pocket. **« How did you... »** But, her own theories answered her question.

         Optimus’s engine started up again.   **« Do not hesitate to call. »**

         Laurelin was standing on the dry, cracked soil ; staring at the dashboard when the door closed.

         **« I wish you well, Laurelin DEANS. Though, I am certain we will meet again someday. »**

         Laurelin clutched her camera and said a soft goodbye.

         Optimus motioned to take his leave.

 **« Be careful... Optimus Prime. »** Laurelin whispered, watching him leave.

         He turned in the road, steadily rolling back the way he’d come ; as watch the sight of Laurelin DEANS shrink in his wing mirror.

 

          Until they meet again.


	2. MORE THAN MEET THE EYES

            The human means of disposing with Cybertronian remains was not compliant with Cybertronian rituals or creeds.

 

         Ratchet accompanied Optimus Prime aboard a ship.

         It was one of Earth’s largest vessels, designed to land aircrafts at sea and ferry them across the water. Presently, the landing strip was littered with Decepticon remains. The ship’s crew had steered them far out into the Atlantic Ocean.

         Optimus Prime was patiently watching as the bodies got dropped, one by one, into the crushing black oblivion of the Laurentian Abyss.

         Beside him, Ratchet chuffed : **« Even for Decepticons, they deserved better than this. »**

         The bulk of a Decepticon torso was heaved off the ground by the claw of the crane. Huge black holes had been charred into its body by a round of cannon fire. The killing impact had damaged the integrity of the Decepticon’s body. As it lifted higher and higher off the ground, it shed scraps of metal across the deck. The humans proceeded to kick those flakes of body parts into the inky water with their boots.

         Optimus tilted is head away : **« They do not understand. They only see killing machines. »**

         A small, fleshy organic jogged in front of them. Initially, the human soldiers had been wary of their presence, transversing a path round Optimus and Ratchet that took them in a large arc. Bu,t since Optimus and Ratchet had been relatively inactive during their occupation of the vessel : The humans now regarded them more as statues, and the distance they put between them shrunk.

         **« I know. That’s what concerns me. »** Ratchet was watching the organic dash past too.

         They were so fragile, easily breakable underfoot.

         Ratchet was concerned that they would – sooner or later – become afraid of their own vulnerability and become hostile to them too.

         Their first taste of true and tangible alien existence hadn’t been the most reassuring.

         Although the majority of the Deceptions would sink to the bottom of the abyss and rust over thousands of years : There had been a few combatants who’d been lucky enough to anticipate defeat and escape, before the ultimate cull whipped out their forces.

         Optimus prepared their return. He was sure his concerns were also shared by the native government.

 

        

         He tilted his head to the sky, observing the faded orange stretch of dusky light for signs of activity ; be it Decepticons or incoming Autobots heeding his call. But, all he saw was a few evening stars.  

         They were actually miles and miles away from the coast and from the heavy breath of the city.

         It had been a long time since he’d seen stars through an atmosphere.

         At the height of the war on Cybertron : So much shrapnel and sludge had fogged up the sky, that the planet was embraced by a permanent red heat and smog that blotted out the moons and the stars eternally. So, it was refreshing to be standing under a clear sky again.

         It gave Optimus enough distraction to stop thinking about the immediate problems faced by the gruff, abrasive organics ; that sailed the ship he and Ratchet were presently marooned on.

 

         Evidence of their tussle in the city that day would undoubtedly be covered at all angles by Earth’s media corps.

         Optimus wondered if some of their battle footage would make its way onto… Laurelin’s television screen. Though their meeting was tragically brief, he mused over her situation. Being so far removed from society, and taking into account the condition of her dwelling : Optimus Prime doubted she owned many luxury commodities. The acrobatics of him and his Autobots would probably be missed… Optimus frowned at this thought. It was as if his spark wanted her to wonder about him, in the same way he wondered about her. The battle and the quest for the All Spark had been distracting. But, during the few and infrequent moments of reprieve : Optimus slipped backward and thought of the morning he met the young woman. Her small organic life force was hardly noticeable when she cuddled up in his cabin, while the journeyed back to her home. But, he could still feel her toes curl around the seat and still catch whiffs of her perfum around the cabin. Optimus held onto those little souvenirs, silently realizing that he would like to experience them again. In a small way, and despite the growing pressures throughout the day : Optimus understood that Laurelin never really left his thoughts.

        

         The absence of his attention alerted Ratchet.

         **« Optimus… Sir… »** Ratchet jabbed his elbow into Prime’s side. **« They’re now sending Megatron down. »**

         As the long claw of the crane seized round Megatron’s waist : Optimus and Ratchet paced closer to the peripherals of the boat. Their weight unsettled the ship’s balance slightly. But, knowing it would be over soon : They were permitted to maintain position, as they watched Megatron’s limp body extend over the dark water.

         They then released the crane.

         Megatron made a loud splash when his broke the water’s surface, before sinking down and down into the black.


	3. FIRST COME BACK

          The return trip to shore was made predominantly in silence.

         Eventually, some navy personnel approached the two Autobots in a cautious group and requested that their passengers relocate to a more central position on the deck ; as the ship prepared to move.

        

         Halfway through the voyage : They were ordered into their alternative modes and transitioned onto a smaller frigate, that finally moored them in the docks.

 

 

         After disembarking : Optimus and Ratchet were required to attend a debrief of the day’s events, along with the other surviving members of their unit.

 

         The warehouse – that would become the Autobot’s short-term accommodation – would appear abandoned, if it wasn’t for the suspiciously high activity of armed guards patrolling the area. The atmosphere in the vast and empty warehouse was solemn.

         Jazz’s remains had been retained in Autobot custody, despite some opposition from the humans organising the clean-up routine. The salvaged parts of Jazz lay a the corner, under a heavy black tarp.

         Bumblebee was staring at it. Now that he’d been separated from his human companion : There was nothing left to distract him.

 

         The debrief was not over quickly and the Autobots were warned that there’d be a follow-up meeting in the morning, which they were all certainly not looking forward to. Plus, for the sake of national security and their own secrecy : They were ordered not to leave the hanger during the night and to remain in their alternative modes as much as possible.

         That roused some malcontent, which Optimus quickly silenced ; as peacekeeping was important to him.

 

 

         However, once the immediate attention alleviated and the guard’s routine patrols became sluggish and irregular : Optimus crumpled down into his alt mode and surged toward the exit, acting on strong impulse and desire to break free of the compound. Moreso, his drive to escape was fueled by an itching in his spark.

         **« Optimus… Sir : You shouldn’t. »** Ratchet motioned to block his path, as he warned his commander.

         But, Optimus assured him that he’d return before anybody noticed that he was missing.

         Ratchet scoffed. **« I bet you will. »**

         Even if Ratchet had asked while Prime had to so urgently leave the warehouse : Optimus wouldn’t have told him. The truth was too complicated to word and – at least – as confounding as the smell of perfume that lingered into his cabin. Optimus couldn’t communicate his true intensions. Though, despite his pessimism : He thanked Ratchet.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

         Once Optimus was free of the dockland compound : He took to the freeway at high speed and charged toward the horizon, watching the last dregs of the midsummer sunset bleed away.

         The smell of the sea was forgotten and replaced by cut grass and of heat rising from the ground.

 

         As much as Optimus relished the victory : Being alone gave him an opportunity to reflect. He was experiencing troubling thoughts, such as what to do next and  where to begin. It confused him. The war had consumed his life for so long, that the concept of relaxing wasn't familiar to him and his mind felt almost hollow without visions of imminent battle strategies.

         What was left behind – into his mind – was a solitary picture of a barn, looking lonely in the middle of the countryside. Optimus’s instincts homed in on the image. Pulling off the freeway : He travelled the long, secluded roads that would take him to Laurelin’s home ; lured toward it by notions of comfort and acceptance.

        

 

         The path already felt familiar to him. The roads were empty. He could feel the red dust gather in his undercarriage, as the tarmac started to dissolve. The dark silhouette of the barn grew in front of him. The rows and rows of tall, evenly cropped corn ended abruptly.

         Optimus Prime rolled softly into the yard spread out in front of Laurelin’s dilapidated house.

         There was a lantern hanging on the porch, that battled the encroaching darkness. It welcomed him.

         Optimus stopped just in range of its light, and the glow bounced off his plating. There was presently little chance of attracting Laurelin’s company, but he was content to be within her presence. Knowing she was not far away pleased him. Though there were no Decepticons to protect her from, Optimus still felt obliged to stand as a sentry outside her home. No one had asked him to perform this duty. He’d taken it upon himself, as it was in Optimus Prime’s nature to protect what was important to him. He’d met Laurelin once and spoken to her briefly ; but a deep seated, instinctive feeling of responsibility was growing into Optimus by the minute. His time apart from Laurelin had agitated him. But knowing she was now nearby, it finally settled him. Optimus deactivated all non-essential systems and bedded down in the dirt. The house looked too peaceful to disturb. So, Optimus basked in the twilight and left himself get comfortable ; watching the empty windows until his optics got heavy.

 

         The house belonged to Laurelin’s housemate, Ricci.

         The building passed into her possession after the death of a relative, whom Laurelin couldn’t remember well enough to name. But, they used to take fresh flowers to their grave sometimes ; to show their appreciation. Though, making journeys from the house was a pain. It was so far removed from the world, that Laurelin needed to plan her trips into the nearest town in advance. When she needed to arrive at work on time, she was forced to crawl out of bed before the sun peaked its jolly head over the horizon. As such : Laurelin was dreadfully accustomed to rising early, even if it wasn’t by choice. Unfortunately, Laurelin and Ricci were both busy people. Plus : Neither of them were particularly a handy with tools, which made maintaining the house a challenge ; especially as it seemed determined to disintegrate around them. The previous tenants were old and had been frail for a long time. They hadn’t been able to take care of the building and did nothing to stop it subsiding. Little by little, year after year : The house had sunk into the ground. And now, it was too late to repair the damage. Laurelin had adapted to living her life at an angle. She wasted a lot of the day watching round objects roll from one corner of the room to the other and taking extra special care when she tip-toed down the stairs.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

         A warm breeze pushed between the shutters, protecting Laurelin’s window ; and disturbed her wind chime.

         She woke up, feeling sticky around her neck and under her arms. The summer heat had made Laurelin throw off her blanket while sleeping, but it wasn’t enough to cool off. Her head felt groggy and her nose was blocked. When she stretched, sweat trickled down Laurelin’s spine. She shuddered.

         Her arm clock said 05:30 AM. That was early, even by Laurelin’s standards ; but she was too uncomfortable to attempt sleeping again. Even though she was being especially careful : The old house creaked with every step she made, the sounds amplified by the silence filling the house. She crept into the kitchen, turning on all the lights as she passed through.

         The kitchen sink was under a window that viewed the elongated stretch of dust and corn fields in front of the house.

         Lauren carefully picked a glass out of the mountain of dirty dishes and gave it a thorough swill, before drinking from it. As the cold water soothed her dry throat, she glanced outside.The large gulps of water filling her mouth decreased, when she spotted the hulking semi-truck parked in her front yard. Despite how real their encounter felt, Laurelin had almost convinced herself that meeting Optimus Prime was a fantasy built in a dream. She could explain her hysteria by telling herself that she’d bumped her head when she stumbled off the aircraft. It was a reasonable explanation. After all, people sometimes get confused. But, that wouldn’t explain how Laurelin managed to trek home without a car. There was so much evidence left behind, that the proof of Laurelin’s alien encounter was undeniable. All of her clothes still smelled of smoke from the forest fire. There also were tyre tracks printed in the dirt. And now, Optimus Prime had returned to remind Laurelin that he was irrefutably real. Water got stuck into Laurelin’s throat and she spluttered, smothering any noisy gags that could potentially disturb Ricci’s sleep. She was just overwhelmed and needed to get outside, to confirm Optimus was really there.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

         She softly padded through the house to the front door.

         Outside, the wind tugged on her night clothes.

         Laurelin pinned her hair back from her face. Goose pimples raised across her bare skin. But, the wooden deck had absorbed the sun’s heat and it felt comfortably warm under her toes. She stood very still, waiting for Optimus Prime to notice her.

         Though, he didn’t react.

         Laurelin chewed her lips. She gingerly stepped down from the porch, into the dirt ; and moved with caution, mindful that her feet were uncovered and that the ground was littered with hard stones.

         The lantern dangling from the porch spread Laurelin’s shadow over Optimus. But, he still didn’t react.

         Listening carefully, she could hear his engine ticking over softly.

         The sound was – at first – burried by the chorus of cricket chatter and frog croaks, rising from the neighbouring fields.

         But, the more she concentrated : The more Laurelin noticed. When she realised that Optimus seemed content, Laurelin started to smile and wondered what she’d done to deserve an alien’s interest. She could blame it on coincidence, but there were certainly lots of people more eligible and interesting than herself. She decided that, when Optimus awoke : She would ask him what made her worth revisiting.     

        

         At first, she was fascinated by the sight of her reflection in his gleaming paint. Then, she grew bold enough to reach out and touch. The metal was strangely coo,l when her fingers stroked over it. After glancing back at the house : Laurelin confirmed Ricci’s bedroom window was still dark, before chancing a whisper. **« Optimus ? »** Laurelin deliberately softened her voice, as she was wary of disturbing the slumbering Autobot rudely. And, almost immediately : She felt a vibration grow under her hand, as systems and gears reanimated.

         A strong shudder rippled under the thick steel frame.

         Laurelin flinched back, expecting a robot to spring out at her and mash up the ground under foot. The transformations Laurelin had witnessed so far were fluid and abrupt. So, when Optimus slowly started uncurling from the shell of his alt mode : Laurelin was surprised. It was a lethargic transition. Laurelin listened to joints crack, as they snapped into place stiffly. She took a few steps back, to be cautious ; as Optimus grew in front of her.

         But, he remained seated. Optimus squashed his palm to his forehead.

         Laurelin gazed up and watch him blink. She assumed he was disorientated.

         At last, the final sequences of realigning metal folded into place.

         **« Optimus ? »** She whispered once again, rising onto her tip-toes.

         A deep grumble rattled the ground and Optimus lowered his hand. **« My apologies... You caught me in stasis. »**

Laurelin was to assume that meant Optimus had been napping ; a notion she found endearing, and a soft smile started to crease her face.

         Optimus automatically returned the gesture. But, as soon as he felt his lips starting to twitch : He brushed away the smile and cycled some air.

         To Laurelin, Optimus appeared bashful and all the more charming.

         The wind picked up and bombarded them with a spray of red haze.

         The swept up dirt made Laurelin squeak, as it got matted in her hair and clung to her legs.

         It was bouncing roughly over Optimus’s sleek armour.

         He extended his large hand to protect Laurelin from the breeze. Optimus Prime’s handin itself was taller than Laurelin, his thumb jutted at least a metre taller than her head and his palm shielded her thoroughly from the wind’s sting.

         She stared up at him, admiring his concern. She had a round face. It made her look gentle and genuine.

         Compared to the roughness of metal and the sharp angles of his comrades, the soft curves of Laurelin’s skin were exotic. It was her natural state of sensitivity that Optimus seldom found thriving in his own kind. War turned everyone bitter. Laurelin may have suffered struggles in her life, but she hadn’t let it wear away her tender heart. There was an appeal in speaking to someone who was not bash or defensive.  

         **« Are you not cold ? »** Optimus asked, as cited the present temperature and conditions ; inferring that there was a variable percentage risk that Laurelin would suffer wind chill.

         She knew how unlikely those odds were and assured Optimus that she would be fine.

         Optimus regarded the flimsy two-piece night garment she wore and watched it flap in the wind, frowning.

         **« Optimus... »**

         Each time she said his name : Optimus Prime’s optics grew, as if he was distinctly delighted that she remembered what to call him.

         **« We need to be quiet… Or else, we’ll wake my housemate. »**

         Optimus looked back at the lopsided house, pouring over its faults with concern. Slowly, he leaned down ; rearranging himself so that he felt closer to Laurelin’s range. She was speaking very quietly and although his audios were functioning perfectly : He humoured her, because it would please him to see her more content. But, moving came at a cost : As he shifted, Optimus winced. The hand – that was not covering Laurelin – cupped a wound gouged under his breast-plate.

         Ratchet had sealed up the gaping hole breaking Optimus’s armour and promised the Nanites would heal the rest of the damage over time.

         Nevertheless, it still hurt. He cringed even more, when Laurelin homed in on the damage.

         **« You’re hurt ! »** She exclaimed, fearing it was damaged while risking his life to save hers.            

         **« It happened yesterday’s afternoon. »** His voice was strained. He promised her he’d suffered worse wounds in his life and survived.

         But, that concerned Laurelin more than it pacified her. **« You should be more careful ! »** She crowed.

         Optimus chuckled at the irony of a puny, fragile organi – who was far more breakable than he was – warning him to be more considerate of his health.

         The rich sound of his laughter melted Laurelin’s spine. **« Don’t laugh ! I’m being serious... »** She added.

         Her feigned indignity fuelled an inexplicable warmth inside Optimus’s spark. He lavished the organic with his utmost respect and honesty. **« I am sorry my physical appearance causes you distress. »**

         «  **It’s not your physical appearance that bothers me. »** For a fact : She found his appearance more than agreeable. **« It’s the risks you take. »**

         **« Thank you for your concern... »** Optimus relaxed closer to the ground, closer to Laurelin.  **« Would it please you to know that the feelings are reciprocated ? »**

         Laurelin was flattered. Though, she didn’t understand his concern. **« But... I’m not in any danger. »** She noticed Optimus’s optics shift past her and focus on the lopsided house.

 **« I could beg to differ. »** Just as before : The more he looked, the more he saw. Cracks in the walls, doors unhinged, mould and cobwebs...

         Laurelin knew exactly what was holding his pensive fixation and rolled her lips. **« Well... It’s not as if I have much of a choice. »** She would defend her lodgings if she didn’t agree with Optimus Prime’s remarks. But, as much as she appreciated her home : It was not ideal.

         **« Is there no where else you can go ? »** Optimus intoned.

         **« No… »** Laurelin’s head dipped. **« There’s no where else. »**

         Optimus was observant and tuned to Laurelin’s mood : He felt regret lick at his spark for goading the tender subject of _home._ In his desire to make amends to Laurelin, Optimus began to drawn on personal experience. **« I understand. I too have nowhere safe to return to. »**

         Several questions sprung to Laurelin’s mind, but her immediate reaction was to promise Optimus her life wasn’t in danger because of a few spiders and rickety floorboards. And then, before he could disagree : Laurelin asked him about Cybertron.

         At first : He showed reluctance and the details needed to be prised off his tongue. But, as Laurelin showed an interest : His excitement – to talk about Cybertron and the planet’s grand spires and turrets, the views and culture – grew.

         Laurelin said she found it difficult to believe, that such a place existed so far away.            

         Hearing her wonderment made Optimus’s expression sink. **« It has all changed now. »** Optimus settled one hand into the dirt and curled his fingers through the granules. **« We were too complacent and forgot what was more important than fighting. We couldn’t save our planet. »** He thought of Megatron’s body rusting over in the darkest parts of Earth ocean. **« We couldn’t even save ourselves neither. »**

         Laurelin pressed her lips together. Her eyes were beginning to feel dry and her throat got raw. She found it hard to talk and difficult to express her sympathy.

         **« Which is why we couldn’t afford to let Earth meet the same fate, as I feared it would have happened if Megatron had succeeded today. You are important, Laurelin DEANS. ”** The tips of his finger curled ; and so, so gently he held them near her side. **« I felt that I should remind you of it. »**

         Laurelin was touched. In an act of impulse and appreciation : She reached out her hand to Optimus.

         At first : Optimus was hesitant, unsure of how she would proceed. But, he trusted her. And although he flinched when her small organic hand cupped the metal curve of his cheek : Optimus did not resist or deny the gesture. He rumbled and bowed into the contact. Feelings, that the torment of war had burried under carnage, resurfaced ; after being forgotten for eons. Optimus felt compassion.

         Laurelin’s interest and care was wholesome and not coerced. **« You are good and kind. I’m glad I met you. »** She shouldn’t have been in the airfield that morning. But now, she was glad she took the risk.

         Humbled, Optimus savoured the moment.

         All of his attention flowed around Laurelin and her delicate hand.

         As they wereboth  preoccupied, neither of them detected motion occurring in the house.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

         Ricci was alerted to noise.

         No one ever bothered trekking up to visit their hous,e except the mailman.

         When Ricci opened her eyes : It was still night time and far too early for anyone to risk journeying up the black and windy lane, that led up to their house. So, she dismissed the theory that it was the mailman. Next, Ricci supposed someone had left the radio on downstairs by accident ; but there was no music, what she heard sounded more like a conversation. Whatever it was, Ricci needed to make it stop ; so she could go back to sleep.    Groaning, her hair was a mess and her clothes dishevelled : Ricci crawled out of bed. She was too tired to take care where she put her feet or feel bad when the floorboards creaked loudly. If she disturbed Laurelin, who she presumed was tucked in her bed : Then, Ricci would feel guilty. But, that was a problem she would save for later.  For now, her mind boggled why all the lights were switched on down stairs.

 _Burglars ?!_ She supposed.

         For safety, she snatched up the nearest dense object and wielded it between her hands ; as she cautiously inched down the stairs. The rooms she investigated on the downstairs floor were all empty. The radio was silent ; and yet, Ricci would still hear chatter. Which left only one other option : Ricci slunk up to the front door. To her surprise : It was swinging open, jostled by the wind. As she approached : The voices became more distinguishable, as they got louder. Ricci recognised Laurelin’s sweet tone first, but couldn’t decipher the conversation. The second voice, charismatic but rough to listen to : Ricci had never heard the like of it before. It wasn’t until she was peeping round the doorframe that she understood why the voice sounded so unusual to her. There, in the centre of the front yard was Laurelin ; talking to a strange and unexplainable statue. It resembled a man made of metal, sprawled out across the ground. As Ricci continued to spy on their conversation, she saw the statue _move._ Terrified, Ricci spun back into the cover of the house ; clutching her make-shift weapon to her chest. It was one of the last tenant’s old walking sticks. It would surely do little damage to the steel framework that comprised Laurelin’s company. Over the thudding of panic in her ears : Ricci listened to the last of their conversation.

         **« I cannot speculate on what your government has in store for me. It could be a long while before we – Autobots – earn their trust. »**

         **« Will... Will I ever see you again ? »**

         Ricci titled her head past the doorframe with more care. *

         Laurelin’s hand slowly dropped away from the giant’s face.

         He rumbled, his chest shaking from the power of his engine. As he thought of an answer : The giant pushed himself to his feet. Now, he rivalled the height of the house.

         Ricci clung onto the walking stick tighter. 

         **« Soon, yes... I will never be out of your communication range. »**

         Laurelin’s lips wobbled, as Optimus prepared to leave. She said anything to hold his attention for just a little longer. **« Don’t be too trusting of people in the military. They… They aren’t honest. »**

         **« You don’t need to tell me. »** Half way through his sentence, the giant man suddenly _broke apart_.

         Ricci’s eyes bulged, as she watched his frame rearrange and transform into the compact body of a semi-truck.

         **« I have served as a military for millennia. I know how governments and armies like to operate. My Autobots and I will be fine. I promise you. »**

         **« You promise ? »** Laurelin warbled, clutching at her loose clothes to control them against the wind.

         Though he no longer had a face, even Ricci could sense an assuring tone.

         **« I promise. »** The engine of the truck revved into life and the wheels started to creep across the dirt. **« I am needed back at the base for a debrief. Until we meet again... Laurelin. »**

         Light was beginning to peak over the horizon again. The sky was becoming purple.

         Laurelin waved, as the truck pulled away.

         Ricci felt her heart lift into her mouth, as disbelief numbed her reactions.

         The truck’s taillights faded quickly, as he chugged into the narrow lane leading away from the barn ; and was swallowed by the shadow of the corn field. .

 

         Ricci had been so busy staring. She almost didn’t notice Laurelin charging back toward the house. Ricci’s instinct was to hide. She barely had enough time to disguise herself behind the nearest sofa, before Laurelin burst through the door ; whacking it open with both palms and speeding across the living room towards the stairs. Ricci could hear Laurelin’s hurried footsteps thumbing over the floor above, as Laurelin rushed back into her bedroom.

 

         Optimus was now a fair distance away from the house, but he wasstill looking back at it through the reflection in his wing mirror. He noticed a light in Laurelin’s bedroom, flickering on. He could see her silhouette leaning out of the window. With that image in mind : He pressed on, heading back the way he’d come.


	4. MUTUAL ATTRACTION

            Optimus kept his gaze skyward, optics resting on stars that were alien and unfamiliar. His wandering thoughts kept trying to find constellations he knew or patterns he recognized, but the sparkling lights above him were not the stars he knew. He could find no sense of belonging, home or familiarity within their glow. Whenever he tried to quiet his mind : He felt his optics darting between stars, but nothing clicked into place. It was as if they too were determined to remind him : how far from home he was, how lost, how out of place, how alone... He was homesick. Though, he could not only dwell on negative.

 

            Every time he felt his spark clench in sorrow, or his gears grind against each other in longing for something he could not have : He was filled with a strange sense of peace. He was filled with a soft voice and an air of calmness, which he had never felt. At first, this strange presence had worried him. It was almost like another mind within his own. It was like another consciousness, burried within his head. It was disconcerting. He had given thought to it, however ; and slowly began to unravel parts of it.

            The calm, the sense that somehow everything would be all right : He could trace it back to a single memory in the tangle of his mind. More than that : He could trace it all back to a single day, a single few moments, a single person. A human. A young woman. Laurelin. Every time he thought about memories  that included her : The feeling of calm washed through him. He would close his optics and tilt back his helm, letting the feelings wash over him. He had not known such calm, such right-ness, could exist.

            Unfortunately : The more he thought about it, the more he let himself linger in what he knew would be a brief peace and the more he began to fret. He was working his mind into over-drive and he couldn't seem to turn it off. After the calm waves abated : His mind was instantly awash with fear, concern and confusion.

            Why did this woman definitely make him feel this way ? Why, out of all the humans he had met, did this one stand out ? Why was it calm that she brought him ?

            It was as if his mind already knew something he did not. As if his central processing unit and his spark were working in tandem against his thought processes. His mind was building connections within him that Laurelin meant calm, peace and right-ness. She was an oasis amidst the landscape of war and the feeling of that was being settled into his very chassis. His processor was starting to link Laurelin and all the memories of her to good and happy. It was unsettling in the strangest way for the Prime. He had never known another being to cause such an immediate and lasting reaction within himself. He knew very little about Laurelin. They had spent such little time together. They have been together only twice. And yet, here he was with his very inter-cognitive faculties, reacting to her as if they were good friends and had known each other as long as he had known Ratchet or Ironhide. He could sit and puzzle it for hours or for days. He knew he would only walk himself in circles and find no answers.

            This lead him to only one conclusion, only one real viable option : He had to see her again. And not only one last time... Optimus would definitely keep regular contact with the young woman.

            He had to risk bringing her further into this war for his own selfish need. The realization sat heavy upon his pauldrons.

            But, he would get no rest nor peace until he figured things out. He would not be able to quiet his mind or focus on leading his people, until he knew what was happening. He could not truly be himsel, could not truly continue on as Prime, until he saw Laurelin... again... and longer, this time.

            Though, he would also continue to visit her in secret ; at least, for now. Perhaps, he would not even let her know he was there sometimes. Maybe, just watching her would be enough to quiet him. Perhaps he wanted nothing more than to see how his interactions with her had left her. He knew that his interactions - and the interactions of Bumblebee - with Sam Witwicky were liable to spiral out of control. He knew the boy had seen too much, knew too much and was now too involved to ever lead a normal life. He thought that perhaps knowing he had not suffered Laurelin the same kind of fate : He would be quieted. He told himself that's what he believed.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

                      

            The following days, he told Ratchet not to worry.

            The medic wanted to spend time patching Optimus up and healing his wounds, but the Prime was distracted.

 

            He did not yet want to tell his companions of his strange thoughts, so he looked for excuses. His injuries were not severe, after all. They were not threatening his function cycle. So, he would suffer them a bit longer.

            He wanted Ratchet to relax, to enjoy the time-off after such a long and costly battle. In fact, Optimus wanted his whole team to enjoy this time-off, with no other orders than those of the humans. They had just defeated Megatron. They had just won a battle that was likely tantamount in the coming war. He wanted them to rest easy, because he could not promise them the peace would last. They could be attacked at any moment ; and so, every moment was precious. He received little back-talk from his companions. They understood. They were grateful and relieved.

 

            None of them questioned when Optimus transformed. None of them seemed too curious at the moment to know where he was heading or when he would be back. Not even Ratchet, this time.

            Optimus was glad they had not tried to follow him or question him. He wasn't sure what he would have said... He was certain that telling them the truth - that he was actually distracted and unsettled by feelings he was experiencing towards a young human female - would not have gone over well.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

                      

            Optimus rolled quietly down the back road.

            It seemed rather empty, deserted and well out of the way.

            He was glad that it offered him a sense of security. Nnowhere for Decepticons to hide and no way for anyone to sneak up on him. But, at the same time : It left him little cover. He was out in the open and there was nowhere to hide.

 

            Optimus quieted his engine and turned down his lights, as the house came into view. He rolled and stop at good distance away from Laurelin's house, hesitating. The strange sense of calm washed over him again. But, this time : It was tempered with a stirring in his wires, like a release of pent-up static electricity. It was like a surge of energy rose at the thought of Laurelin, bouncing around inside Optimus's frame like an excited child. It was not a completely negative feeling. In fact, the Prime found he rather liked it.

            It appeared as if Laurelin was not home, or maybe already asleep.

            Optimus cursed himself silently for not thinking about the human customs, this time again.

            It was quite late. That meant humans were likely sleeping. They required the sun to light their activities ; and so, they slept on a diurnal clock rather than a strictly chronological one.

            He felt foolish for having not considered that, despite the fact he already encountered this situation last time he had met her. Optimus hoped she was sleeping though and not out in the city. He would hate to have to explain what he was doing at her empty house in the middle of the night, if she drove home and found him parked across the way.

            Yet, even that last thought was not enough to repel him : He decided to rest here for a while, under the dark velvety sky with its strange stars. Even if she was not there or even if she was sound asleep in her house : He felt the need to stay here anew, near the home where she lived. This though soothed him. It helped him find the peace and quiet he needed to fall into recharge.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

                      

            She was falling ! Oh god ! She was falling !

            She could feel the wind rushing past her. There was nothing to grab a hold of, nothing to slow her fall. She was surrounded by darkness. The only thing she could feel was the cold of the win slipping past and the turning of her stomach, as her body dropped lower and lower. She could not remember where she had been or what she had been doing. She could not even recall where or why she had fallen. But, she was in trouble. She had already fallen so far, that surely hitting the bottom would mean death. She wanted to scream, but the cold of the air around her tightened against her chest. She was helpless. She was tumbling through nothingness with no direction, no savior. She didn't even have anything on herself that could have helped. Not even her camera, in order to flash a light at the darkness ; to try and figure out where she was. She was like a rock carelessly thrown off a cliff.

            Her ears began to register a strange sound. It was like the hiss and crackle of a radio turned on a station that was no longer coming through. It was the rumble of white noise, just loud enough to call her attention away from the wind. The noise grew louder and louder, until Laurelin was just as concerned with the sound as she was with falling to her death. Then, through the static noise : She began to hear something that made sense. She recognized a voice.

            And that voice was calling her name !

            She tried to turn her head, to see where the voice was coming from ; but in each direction, her eyes only met with darkness. She wanted to scream and cry, but could do neither. She was at the mercy of fate.

            Just as suddenly as the noise, she felt arms around her body – strong, powerful arms – that squeezed just enough to let her know she was safe and no longer falling. She was held back to a strong chest, to a calming presence. Though the darkness was still all around her, she knew she was out of harm's way.

            She reached down and grasped the arms around her waist. They were cold and metallic. She expected this to be jarring, to be frightening and strange. But, it wasn't. It felt right and good. It felt... like home. She leaned into the arms and felt her whole body relax. All the stress and worry she had been feeling drained away, as she curled into those arms.

            **« I am here. »** The voice said, deep and soothing. **« I am right here. »**

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

                      

            Laurelin woke with a gasp, sitting straight up in her bed.

            She drew a hand into her hair and tried to gather her wits.

_It had just been a dream - the falling, the darkness and the cold hands. Just a dream._

            She curled her lip into a slight snarl, as she shifted and realized how hot she was.

            The room was stuffy and over-heated, which was probably why her dream savior had cold, metal arms.

            She threw the blanket off her lap and placed her bare feet on the floor. She stood up and rubbed at her neck. She moved to open a large window. She knew some cool, fresh night air would be just what she needed.

            Just a nice breeze to open the place up and get rid of the hot stale air.

            Leaning through the casement, her eye caught a strange shadow. She tilted her head to one side, as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. Laurelin took in a quick breath of air, as she realized what she was looking at : **«**   **Optimus Prime... »**

           

            She thought she had spoken quietly.. But, as the roar of the engine ran through her body : She assumed she was wrong.

            Two identical headlights beamed forward for only a second, before being put out.

            Under Laurelin's curious gaze : The semi-truck transformed. With the loud whirring of metal against metal, of gears and wires shifting against themselves : The woman was soon faced with the giant robot, who had haunted her thoughts since their first meeting. She stared at him.

            He approached the window. **« Ah... Laurelin. I hope I haven't... disturbed… you. »** Optimus said quietly, rubbing his helm ; as he stopped near the window. This put him face-to-face with Laurelin. His optics darted to her and then away. He had been caught red handed – so to speak – and he did not have any excuse. He had no reason for spying on the woman, other than his own misgivings. He was not about to tell her that. He needed to think fast… And, social excuses had never been his strong point.

            **« What are you doing here ? »** Laurelin gently prompted, unaware of Optimus's inner turmoil.

            However, she was aware of the strange flopping of her stomach upon seeing him again. She had tried to reason with herself that her inability to forget Optimus was because he was a large, metal alien. But, she was starting to suspect that wasn't the cause. She was starting to think that, maybe, she and Optimus were meant to be more than just one-time acquaintances.

            **« I was... close by, and I... simply wanted to make sure you were all right. I just wanted to make sure none of the escaped Decepticons had tried to contact or harm you. I would not put it past them. »** Optimus found himself speaking quickly, as he came up with his excuse. It was not a complete lie though, which made it easier ; as he hated to lie. It was partly truth. He was worried about her. He had been concerned that the Decepticons would attempt retaliations.

            **« That's very kind of you. As you can see : I'm fine. Not a single Deceptico in sight. I guess that makes me lucky, doesn't it ? »** Laurelin offered a smile.

            Optimus’s optics met her eyes and he returned the expression.

            In the light from her bedroom : She noticed other scratches upon Optimus’s face. Her eyes widened, as he leaned further out of her window to examine him closer. Her gaze found bent metal, torn pieces and injuries that were likely painful. **« Optimus... You had others wounds than the one you showed me last time on your chest ? »** She said quietly. She also frowned, obviously worried. **« Megatron did that to you, didn't he ? »**

            Optimus nodded slowly. He tried to brush off the injuries : as leaned forward, bracing himself with a hand on Laurelin's house.  **« It's to be expected, Laurelin. We are in the middle of a war. There will be injuries. Nothing I have sustained is immediately detrimental to my health and functioning. Rachet take dialy care of them. »**

            Optimus' optics grew wider as Laurelin leaned out the window once more.

            This time, she placed a hand on his face ; just like she did when he first came back to visit her the other day.

            The Prime felt her delicate fingers along the sensitive plates on his cheek.

            Her hand clutched just a little, just enough to extend a compassionate hand and touch. «  **You know… I saw the news coverage of the fight, the other day. It looked horrible. I was... worried... that Megatron killed you. »**

            Optimus blinked.

            She had been worried about him since the beginning ? This tiny soft human had been worried about him ?

            He felt the strange static hiss of energy again – this time, near his spark – at the thought.

            Laurelin had been thinking about him enough, before he came back to her, that she was concerned for him.

            Optimus could not recall anyone having made him feel like that… So wanted, so cared about. It soothed his over-active mind to know that perhaps Laurelin was just as wrought with worry over him as he had been about her.

            **« Megatron and I have fought countless times, over millions of years. This was just another battle. He would have had to fight harder and smarter, to beat me. »**

            **« I'm glad he didn't anyway. »** Laurelin sighed in relief.

            Optimus met his optics with Laurelin's gaze.

            They held eyes for a momen, before she looked away. Optimus frowned, as she sighed again.

            She was concerned : **« Why are you doing this, Optimus ? Why are you here protecting us ? Humans. The Earth. Why not just let Megatron destroy us ? Why not simply ignore us and fight him in the open ? Why did you risk so much to keep us safe ? Why are you still risking so much... just for us ? »**

            **« Because it is right, Laurelin. It is the right thing to do. You – Humans – are essentially defenseless against Megatron and his Decepticons. They could destroy this planet in no time, if they were left unchecked. There is very little you could have done to stop them. If your military had had more time, you might have come up with weapons strong enough. But, the drain would have been detrimental to the health of your planet and your people. You would have lost. You would have all died. I am a Prime. It is my job to protect and serve. It is my job to make sure that every life gets a chance to thrive. It is my duty to protect those who cannot protect themselves. Against threats your people know, you are a prepared and a deadly race. But, against the Decepticons : You are merely targets. You mean nothing to them. It is my job to make sure they don't see you that way. It is my job to make it known to the galaxy that Humans are under my protection. That earth is now the Autobot's home. And, we will protect our home. »**

            **« Humans aren't worth saving, Optimus. »** Laurelin said softly. **« We fight each other over stupid things. We hate each other because we all are different. We are arrogant and selfish. We are actually killing the very planet that gave birth to us. We aren't worth so much trouble. »**

            **« Not all humans are like that, Laurelin. There are many humans who are good and selfless. They are many humans who are kind and whom go out of their way to help those in need. It is those humans which deserve to be protected. It is those humans who deserve to live. »** Optimus leaned very, very gently into Laurelin's hand. **« There are many humans who deserve that . »**

            Laurelin frowned, but nodded softly.

            Optimus closed his eyes, seemed to sigh ; and finally, pull back from her hand. All this, with a soft smile and a kind look. **« I did not mean to wake you up. It is late. I did not mean to keep you up. I am sure your days are very busy. »**

            **« Indeed. I'm getting jobs left and right, with this whole media cover-up of your fight with Megatron. If there was a way I could clone myself : I'd be rich. »**

            Optimus laughed softly, watching Laurelin smile.

            **« Will I... see you again, Optimus ? »** She couldn't help but ask this question again. She really feared never to see him again, without really knowing why he was so important for her. Laurelin wrung the fabric of her nightgown between her fingers, eyes downcast. She glanced back up, as she heard a soft rumble of an engine.

            Optimus had the same reflection, again... He knew he should have walked away from her and left her alone, left her out of everything. Yet, he also clearly knew that would have been impossible. Breaking this bond – the very one that was building between the both of them – was beyond his strengths. **«**   **I will never be far, Laurelin. »** He repeated her, reassuring her.

            Then, Optimus stepped back. He watched Laurelin for as long as he could, as he called his transformation sequence to begin. Eventually, sensors replaced his optics. He was now forced to look at Laurelin through heat-lines on a graph. The same feeling of calm washed over him. This time, he also realized it made him happy. It did not bring up questions he could not answer. It did not make him worry or over-think things.

            Something was indeed going on, but he was perhaps closer to figuring it out.

            Laurelin smiled and leaned against the window frame, as the truck roared to life. She watched twin headlight beams light the road away from her house. She felt a strange tightness in her chest. She already wanted to see him again. She already wanted to touch the cold metal of his face again. She had still so many questions to ask him. She wondered if they would ever be answered one day.

            Optimus titled his rear-view mirror as he pulled away. He kept the light from Laurelin's bedroom in the reflection for as long as he could.


	5. AN IMPORTANT DECISION

             Time passed the same on Earth as on Cybertron – a second lasted a second, an hour an hour – even if they were called different things. A day on Cybertron may be longer than a day on Earth, but hours are hours. However, time passed differently for a being who is meant to live only a mere one hundred years when compared to a being who routinely sees millions upon millions of years. An Earth week is but a blink for a Cybertronian, even though it can be lifechanging for a human. Wars have been won on Earth in such short periods of time. Families have died out and families have grown. New countries have formed. A person can be a millionaire on Monday, but homeless by Sunday. It is hard for a Cybertronian to imagine such drastic changes over the course of one hundred and sixty eight hours.

 

            And yet, in two months of time : Optimus felt his life had changed completely.

             Roughly : One thousand four hundred and forty hours, and Optimus Prime's fate is altered.

             He is now destined for something new, something entirely removed from his previous path. Where ever he imagined himself to be at this point in his life cycle : It is now changed. He could not have foreseen the events that lead him to stand where he was standing at that precise moment : In an open field, on an alien planet.

            There was dirt – a strange organic soil – under his peds, and lifeforms – unlike anything on Cybertron – tickling his ankles.

 

             More importantly, however : Another sentient being sat mere feet away from him.

             Lounging on a red and white checkered blanket was Laurelin. She should have been just another human. She should have been another little part of the reason why the Autobots had protect Earth. She should have been just a trusted friend. But, she was more. She was more and she shouldn’t have been.

             Optimus knew it, but couldn’t help it.

 

            Laurelin smiled softly, tilting her head into the breeze. She tried to tuck a few strands of hair behind her ear, but it was a fruitless endeavour. The wind pulled her hair free and twirled it around her, like a halo. She closed her eyes and permited a soft sight to escape her lips. It had been years since she felt so relaxed, so at peace and so at home. She knew it was the company she had at this moment, that made her feels that way. 

            The large being beside her has come to represent home as a concept, and not simply a place. She found she had trouble calling him an alien, even just in her own thoughts. But, at the same time : She had not yet found an appropriate title for him. She frequently used his name, but there were times when it wasn’t necessary. He was a friend. She tried to be vague when talking about him. She was always talking about him. It's hard not to talk about him. He was all she was thanking about.

 

            She turned her head as the breeze released her hair. Laurelin held a hand over her eyes and she looked skyward. Optimus's profile was outlined in the colors of the setting sun. Bright pinks and soft oranges highlighted the lines of an – she cannot deny it – handsome face.

            Optimus slowly turned his head to look down at Laurelin. He felt his spark twirl quickly into his chest, as he found her looking up at him.

             They met eyes.

             He smiled softly. She was so small, so fragile ; and yet, his chest swelled with emotion every time he looked at her. He felt the need to protect her. Not like he felt the need to protect Bumblebee or the need to protect the rest of her kind. It was a personal kind of want, an emotional need. She was particulary important to him.

 

            Ricci paused, as she stepped outside. She could see Laurelin in the distance, dwarfed by the giant standing next to her and thrown into darkness by his shadow.

             Ricci put her hands on her hips and shook her head : **« I’ve been dealing with giant footprint-shaped potholes for two months now. »** Ricci called, as she approached the duo ; seated on the hill. **« Can't you just… I dunno… settle for tire tracks ? »**

            **« Don't be rude, Ricci. »** Laurelin said, standing. **« If Optimus wants to transform, he's got every right to. »**

            **« I apologize if I have caused you any inconvenience. »** Optimus said sincerely, as he turned slowly and crouched to bring himself a little closer to the women.

            **« She's just picking on you. »** Laurelin confirmed, putting a hand on Optimus's shin ; before leaning against his leg. **« It's how she shows someone she likes them. »**

            **« Hmm... »** Optimus murmured like a purr, his engine rumbling. **« I see. Some of our younger Cybertronians behave in this way. »**

            **« You callin' me immature ? »** Ricci grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. She paused, before smiling.

Laurelin laughed.

**« So… Are you staying for dinner, Optimus ? »**

            **« I was not planning on returning to the base this evening, if that is what you mean. »**

            **« Yeah... Kinda. Do you – Cybertronians – even eat ? What do you eat ? »** Ricci pressed curiously. She ignored the stare she received from Laurelin.

            For his part, Optimus chuckled.

             In spite of the sound coming from such a large form, it was a pleasant sound.

             Both women smile in earnest.

            **« We do eat. But it is nothing you could prepare in your kitchen. We don't eat as often as humans do. And, it is certainly less of an affair for us. We don't taste, in the same sense that you do. Laurelin and other humans have described to me, in great details, the joy of eating their favorite meal. Cybertronians eat for sustaniance. It means that we eat to survive. It's more a necessity to us than a pleasure. »**

            **« Bummer ! »** Ricci said, frowning. **« I was going to ask if you could bring by some cybertronian ice cream next time you visit. »** She waved dismissively. **« Anyway… I'll let you two get back to your star-gazing. I just wanted to let Laurelin know diner will be up in 30 minutes. »**

            **« Thanks, Ricci. »** Laurelin said. **« I won't be late. »**

            **« That's what you said last time. And, if I remember well : Your dinner was practically frozen by the time you remembered about it and finally came back inside. »** Ricci turned and shook her head, as she made her way back towards the house.

             Optimus and Laurelin watched her go, both smiling softly.

             Ricci had been Laurelin's friend for quite some time. So, it made her happy to see Optimus enjoying Ricci's company as well.

            Optimus watched Ricci vanish into the house.

 

             Suddenly, his scanners picked up on an ambulance in the far distance. He frowned and turned his head towards where his internal GPS told him the ambulance was. He cannot hear it, not even with his audios turned all the way up and focussed in that direction. If his scanners did not alert him, he would have had no idea the ambulance was there. It reminded him darkly of just how far away from everything Laurelin was. If something were to go wrong, it would take quite a while for anyone to realize it.

            That was too much to handle.

            **« Laurelin... »** Optimus said quickly, before he really realized what he was doing. **« I worry about you, being so far away from everything out here. You and Ricci are potentially in danger. »**

            **« Optimus... »** Laurelin sighed softly. She looked up and over at him. **« We're fine, really. There are people who really do live in the middle of nowhere and they're fine. In fact, I'd wager that I'm safer than most people. I've got an Autobot as a friend. If anything goes wrong, I can just call you. »**

            **« What if I don't arrive in time ? What if an ambulance cannot make it in time ? »** Optimus frowned and looked away.

             Laurelin peered at him searchingly.

 **« I want you to come live at the base with m-… with the Autobots and Lennox's team. »** Optimus sighed. **« I have already endangered you more than I wanted to, by involving you in all this. By continuing to visit you and stay here, I'm just bringing more danger with me. You are important to me and the Decepticons are ruthless. If they get wind of you, of how isolated you are : It would not be unlike them to launch an attack, specifically aimed at you. I... I could not bear it, if you were to fall into their clutches. »**

            Laurelin stared up at Optimus in disbelief, as her eyes grew wide. She couldn't speak. She wasn't sure why, but it was as if she had been struck. The idea had crossed her mind – late at night or shortly after Optimus vanished from the long driveway – but she never imagined it would actually happen. It was a silly little fantasy, that helped her smile when she needed a smile.

            **« Laurelin ? »** Optimus pressed cautiously.

             He was unaware that Laurelin was still left breathless every time he said her name. He did so with such care, craddling each letter softly. Her name never sounded as good as it did when it was on his lips.

            **« Hm... ? »** She blinked, coming back to herself. **« I... Optimus… Shouldn't you talk with the other Autobots first ? Make sure that it's possible... I mean : You're under the Government eyes, aren't you ? »**

            **« I am the leader of the Autobots, Laurelin. I have sworn never to abuse my power for personal gain, and I never will. But, I can make exceptions. This is in your best interest. It's for your protection. I hardly think Lennox, or my team, will have hard objections. "** Optimus almost sounded playful, mischevious. He smirked just slightly.

             Laurelin progressively relaxed.

            Optimus turned his head just slighlty, as Laurelin looked down and then towards the house. He frowned at her posture, her vital signs. She was worried, concerned about something and over-thinking the situation. He ever-so-carefully placed his hand at her back. He enjoyed the way she slightly leaned into his palm.

            **« I didn't mean to upset you. If you want some time to think... »**

            **« What about Ricci ? »** Laurelin said quietly. There were millions of questions running through her mind, but that was the first one to find her voice. She tilted her head to meet Optimus's eyes.

            **« The base is large. I'm sure Ricci can come along as well. She is important to you ; and so, she is to me too. I worry for your safety out here, and she is part of that worry. I would feel just as horrible if something happened to her. She was kind enough to offer you a room here. As such, the very least I can do is to offer the same. I would like to see both of you someplace safe... or, at the very least… someplace that is not falling apart ? »** Optimus cast a glance towards the house. He frowned as his scanners reported less-than-pleasant things to him.

            Laurelin turned in Optimus' hand and reached out to wrap her arms around his thumb. She hugged the digit close to her, closing her eyes and pressing her cheek against cold metal. She heard Optimus shifting and moving to further accomodate her.

He smiled at her, as she opened her eyes.

            **« Let me think about it ? I... It's a lot to think about. Let me... »** She paused and stepped away from his hand. **«  …talk to Ricci. »**

            **« Of course. »** Optimus nodded seriously. **«**   **I would offer for you to take all the time you need : But as this is for your own safety, I would urge some speed in your decision. »**

            **« I'll talk to Ricci about it during our diner. Right now. »** Laurelin took a few steps towards the house, before she stopped and turned around. **« Will you... Will you wait for me ? »**

            **« I'll be here. Take your time. I told my team I was not returning tonight. So, they are not expecting me. I have nowhere to be but here. »** Optimus stopped himself short of adding _with you_.

            Laurelin tugged at her hair a moment, before nodding. And, finally : She turned to the house. She told herself not to look back over her shoulder, or she might not make it inside. She wanted to spend the night leaning against Optimus's hand. It was quite distracting…

 

            Optimus watched Laurelin for a moment, before looking away. He wasn't quite sure why the conversation made him feel so tense, but he tried not to dwell on it. He told himself that if Laurelin refused his offer, that would be because she must have reasons. If she said no, it would not be because she did not care about him... It was something else.

            The giant Prime carefully folded up the blanket Laurelin had left along the top of the hill. He took the corners gently between two fingers and pulled them in until the large blanket was just a small square. He let it sit in the palm of his hand and brought it up to his optics. It was very small. He imagined the weight in his hand to be Laurelin, wondered what it would be like to hold her like that. He sighed and the gust of air blew the blanket out of his palm.

            He frowned as he watched it lazily descend back down to the earth.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

            **« ...then I reminded him that I wasn't the only one with access to the information. He told me that if I didn't know, that nobody would. So, of course : I was flattered. But, at the same time : I'm really starting to get pissed off. »** Ricci grumbled, relating her day's woes to her friend. She twirled a fork in her dinner, having only taken a few bites through talking. Her eyes drifted across the table to Laurelin.

            The other woman was leaning one elbow on the table, chin in her hands. She'd eaten even less of her dinner than Ricci,.

Ricci knew Laurelin was hungry. But, it was the same every time Optimus would visit. Laurelin would forget everything else in the bask of her new friend. Laurelin frequently forgot to eat. So, during the days – that stretched into nights – with Optimus : Ricci was starting to become worried about her friend's health.

            **« So, I finally broke down and told him everything. »** Ricci said, baiting Laurelin with false information to see if her friend was really listening. **« I told him about how my best friend was living with me, but was rarely ever on the planet anymore. At least, in the figurative sense. I told him that she was spending all her time with a giant truck who turned into a giant robot. »** Ricci's eyebrows lifted, as all she was given in response was a short _uh huh_.

            **« Laurelin ! »** Ricci shouted.

This finally caught the other woman's attention.

 **«**   **You're not even listening ! »** Ricci laughed. **« What planet are you on ?! Please, come down. At least, long enough to eat. You need to eat. »** Ricci pointed at Laurelin's practically untouched food with her fork, before she turned the utensil on her own meal.

Laurelin shifted and nodded : **« Right… Yeah. I forgot how hungry I was. »**

            **« So… What did the big guy have to say today ? »** Ricci pressed, speaking around a mouthful of dinner.

 

 **« He... wants us to move to the base. »** Laurelin looked u.

             Ricci began coughing, dropping her fork. After a second or two of panic : The other girl swallowed. She looked at Laurelin with huge eyes. **« He... What ?! »**

            **« He wants us to move onto the mitlitary base, where the Autobots are located. He's worried about us. We're on our own, so far out and away from everything. Plus : This place is... Uh, no offense… likely to fall apart. He's just scared we'll be targetted because he hangs out around here so often. He doesn't like us being so isolated. »**

            **« So, he's upset that we're targets because he keeps showing up ? »** Ricci said, a little offended at the notion that her house was not good enough. She knew – deep down and under layers of pride – that Optimus's fears were absolutely founded. Though, she wouldn’t to admit it. **« Tell him to stop hanging out around here. Problem solved. »**

            **« Ricci ! »** Laurelin said in a hiss, putting her fork down. **« You're just upset because he's right. And not just because of the Decepticons ! Think about it… What if one of us was trying to fix the roof or something and we fell ? We barely get cellphone service out here. So, we probably wouldn't be able to call an ambulance. We're too vulnerable out here, alone. »**

            **« People live out in the middle of nowhere all the time. They don't all die spontaneously. »** Ricci continued. She narrowed her eyes at the stern look Laurelin gave her. **«**   **So, we're just going to pack up and move to a military base ? A government base ? You're ok with that ? Is the government ok with that ? Are we gonna be surrounded by Autobots ? We'll be stepped on! What the hell are we gonna do at a military base all day, Laurelin ?! »**

            **« I don't know, Ricci. »** Laurelin sighed, instantly calming her friend down. **« All I know is that what he offered makes a lot of sense and... And, I want to go. More importantly : I want you to go. I don't want to leave you out here, all alone. I'll worry myself to death. »**

            **« So… You and your robot friend are going to force me to move to a government base ? »**

            **« Yes. »** Laurelin said playfully, quirking a brow at her friend.

             Ricci heaved an exaggerated sigh , before she tossed her hands into the air : **« Well… I suppose you leave me no choice ! »**

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

            Laurelin's cheeks hurt, as she stepped outside. She had not been able to stop smiling since she'd convinced Ricci to leave.

             She and her friend were moving to the military base with Optimus. They wouldn't have to worry about what was going to break inside the house next. They wouldn't have to worry about being alone and... And Optimus would never be more than a few minutes away, save for his special NEST missions.

 

            She lifted a hand into the air to signal the Autobot.

             He hadn't moved much from where she'd left him, atop the hill. He had situated himself into a seated position, looking almost relaxed ; in spite looking quite out of place. His back was to the house, as he leaned back on his hands. He kept his head turned to watch Laurelin, as she jogged towards him. **« That was very fast. »** Optimus said curiously.

             His internal timestamp announced that dinner had only lasted fourty five minutes. It usually lasted – at least – an hour and fifteen. Laurelin said she and Ricci usually talked and caught up with each other over dinner instead of eating, so it used to take longer.

 

            It worried Optimus that they had not talked as much that evening. Laurelin had something rather important to discuss with Ricci and a short conversation made Optimus nervous. It could mean that Ricci was instantly agreeable to the idea, but it could also mean that Ricci immediately shot it down. The Autobot tried to keep his internal monologue from showing on his face, as Laurelin stopped near his hip. He glanced down at her.

            **« Are you sure you don't need to talk to anyone at the base, before inviting Ricci and I to stay there ? »** Laurelin pressed, one final time.

            **« I am sure. You are not part of the media corporaition. You are no spies. You are no Decepticons. You simply are two women in need of protection. Any objections the base may have, they may take up with me personally. I will not see them turn away from people in need. »** Optimus answered truthfully. There was a quiet passion in his voice, that he did not try to hide. Optimus's time away from her was spent worrying over her well-being. He could imagine numerous worst-case scenarios over the course of a day and his stress levels were high. They were high enough to alert Ratchet and to effect Optimus's day-to-day functions. Being without Laurelin was making him ill, and he wanted... He needed to know she was safe.

            **« We'll go. Both of us. We need to pack but... We'll go. »** Laurelin had wanted to sound professional, adult. She had wanted to give Optimus the news under the guise of two women agreeing to a business deal. But, she ended up sounding like a teenager.

            Optimus's face curled into a smile.

             The likes of which Laurelin had only seen once before. It made her smile grow, until she let out a laugh because her smile could not get any larger.

            **« Then, I may return to the base this evening. »** Optimus said reluctantly. **« I will inform them of your arrival. Will you and Ricci be packed and ready to leave tomorrow ? »** He sounded as excited as Laurelin was.

            **« Tomorrow evening, probably. We don't have much, but packing will probably take us a little while. »** Laurelin shrugged.

            **« Wonderful. Then, I will arrive tomorrow evening around this time to pick you both up. »**

            **« Just you ? »** Laurelin said quickly, before she could catch herself.

             Ricci was her friend, of course. But, the thought of Ricci riding alongside Laurelin in Optimus Prime's cabin struck a jealous chord within Laurelin. She didn't quite like the thought of sharing Optimus Prime with Ricci... or anyone else ; even if he wasn't really her's to share. It was a strange thought that settled in the back of her mind. She shuffled her feet against the ground in shame.

            **« Hmm… No. I may bring Lennox and one of his vehicles. I do not have much cabin space. If you two are to be bringing bags, I am not sure it would all fit. »** Optimus offered.

             Unaware of Laurelin's jealous internal struggle : He was thinking purely logical. His cabin was small by human compartment standards. It was fine and comfortable for one – maybe two – full grown human. But, plus bags ? It would be a tight fit. Optimus did not want to inconvenience the two women in any way.

            Laurelin nodded in relief. She pushed her jealous thoughts away and crossed her arms over her chest. **« Tomorrow night then. We'll be packed and ready. »**

 


	6. MOVING

            **« Holy shit ! The big guy wasn't kidding. This place is a wreck ! "** Epps said with a whistle, looking over at Lennox.

            The duo pulled up the long, practically hidden driveway.

            Optimus Prime pulled in behind them, engine rumbling loudly.

            Lennox reached over and smacked Epps on the arm, as soon as he put the SUV in park : **« Don't be a dick, man. »**

            **« What?! I'm not ! I'm just statin' the obvious. Optimus himself said this place was a junkheap ready to collapse. I'm just affirming what big leader said. »**

**« Just... Keep it to yourself, all right ? »**

            **« Yeah, yeah... Sure. »** Epps snorted and hopped out of the passenger side. He heard Lennox follow after him.

            They were echoed by the metal clang and grind of Optimus Prime transforming.

            Epps made sure to turn around to watch the tail end of the change. No matter how many times he saw it and no matter since how long he lived with the Autobots : It was always a fascinating thing to watch. He would never get enough of it.

            Lennox placed his hands on his hips.

            The two women exited the front door, waving calmly.

            He exchanged a look with Epps.

            The women then began pulling suitcases and boxes out. They formed a fairly neat pile by the door.

            **« They're bringin' everything but the rafters. »** Epps grumbled.

            The remark earned him a stern look from Lennox.

 

            Both men approached .

            Ricci closed and locked the door behind her.

            **« Ladies… »** Lennox greeted them with a nod, placing a hand on his chest.  **«**   **I'm William Lennox and this is Robert Epps. We're with the US government, NEST Unit. »**

            **« Optimus has told me a little about you. »** Laurelin admitted, as she shook Epps's hand. **«**   **Thank you so much for this. You're sure we're not going to be in the way ? We're not going to cause problems ? »**

 **« Be in the way ? Nah. Cause problems ? Well… We'll have to see. »** Epps answered, before Lennox could open his mouth. He slung a heavy bag over his shoulder and bent down to pick up another. **« We're kinda under the thumb of the CIA, but kinda on our own too. It's a complicated mess of paperwork, titles and shitty fourteen page long contracts. We can do what we feel we need to do to keep things in operational order – to keep the media out and incidents to a minimum – without checking in with the big boss. So, we're just gonna consider this little arrangement in the category of keeping incidents to a minimum. »**

 **« Each time Optimus leaves the base, our risk goes up. Risk for attack, risk for media intervention… Risk for everything. "** Lennox interjected, as the four humans headed back towards the car ; bags in tow.

            Laurelin frowned at this. She had known that it couldn't have been good that Optimus was spending so much time with her, but she hadn't really considered the consequences. Was he really putting his whole base and his whole team at risk every time he visited her ? Guilt suddenly slipped around her neck like a collar and hung heavy.

            **« In order to make this all good and legal, however : We're forced to employ you, Ladies, at the base. »** Lennox carefully set the bags by his car. **« You'll both be given desk work on the base. It's the safest works. Plus, it doesn't require any kind of military training. Providing you both pass your background checks... »** Lennox frowned slightly, as began packing the car.

**« Don't get too worried about those background checks. I knew a guy who'd been sellin' drugs, and he's a high ranking government official now. »**

**«  Epps… Don't fill their heads with your nonsense. »**

**« It ain't nonsense, Lennox ! I'm telling you the truth. »**

**« Then… How come I've never met the guy ? How come you won't even tell me his name ? »**

            **« I don't remember that shit ! This was years ago, man ! I said I knew the guy, but we weren't best friends. I can barely remember my own name half the damned time ! »**

            **« Hmm... »** Lennox paused, as he shoved the last bag into his vehicle. **« That's gonna be a tight fit. »** He eyed the girls with a frown.

            **« Laurelin can ride with me. »** Optimus provided.

            It was the first thing he said since they arrived.

            Laurelin was starting to worry about him, but his eager offer calmed her down.

            **« Works for me. «** Lennox said.

            Epps held his hand out for Ricci.

            Optimus, on hs side, began his transformation.

            Laurelin watched, entranced as always ; as he flipped and folded on himself.

            Epps helped Ricci up and into the back of the car, before carefully closing the door.

            He and Lennox climbed in after her.

            Laurelin waited until Optimus stilled, his engine rumbling pleasantly.

            There, the passenger side door opened.

            She took it as an invitation and carefully climbed up, settling into his comfortable seats.

            **« Let's move out. »** Lennox's voice declared, from the radio.

            Laurelin and Ricci both turned their heads to watch the small, dilapidated house slowly vanish behind them.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

            **« ...so, essentially : If you can get in, it's not off limits. All the places you're not permitted to be in will be gaurded or locked. I'm not suggesting you should go snooping around the base, by any means ; but you don't have to worry about stumbling in on secret meetings or seeing any top secret documents. »** Lennox provided with a shrug.

            **« Are you sure ? Because I am _way_ clumsy enough to find myself in exactly those two scenarios. It happened before. »** Ricci sighed heavily, shaking her head.

 **« Then… Don't go snoopin' around and you'll be just fine. »** Epps announced playfully.

 

            Laurelin and Ricci had made it safely to the base.

 

            The drive had been long. Laurelin – again – felt guilt heavy against her chest, as she realized how often Optimus had made that drive just to visit her.

            They had rode mostly in silence, but it was a good silence. It was the kind of silence you could spend with someone you know well. It wasn't awkward. In fact, she'd almost fallen asleep in his cozy cabin.

 

            **« Well… This is yours. »** Lennox said, putting down the bags he'd been carrying and fishing into his pocket for key cards.

            It looked as if someone had dropped a long, roadside motel into the base ; alongside the towering buildings and overwhelmingly large warehouses. There were quite a few rooms, some of them seemed to be two storeys and apart from the rest of the complex.

            The girls had rooms adjacent to each other, on the ground floor.

            **« They're bigger on the inside. There's a door along this separating wall – here – that opens, so you two can join the apartments together. »** Lennox demonstrated opening each door with its appropriate key card, before swinging the doors open and handing the cards to the girls.

            **« You've got everything you'll need already in here. It's more like a ranch-style house than a motel room, in spite of how it looks. You've both got stoves, a washer and drier set. Everything. The government occassionally pulls it together to care for its people. »** Epps chuckled, as he entered Laurelin's room with her bags ; Lennox entering Ricci's.

            Laurelin frowned, as she stepped into her new home ; and set down her bags. She could hear Lennox and Ricci's muffled voices from along the wall. She knew she should be excited, exploring her new home and unpacking… But, her mind was centered firmly on Optimus Prime.

            By the way, he was standing just outside the building.

            **« Laurelin ! These are amazing ! »** Ricci shouted, opening the door that joined their rooms. She poked her head in and grinned. **« Nicer than any hotel I've ever stayed at. ! »**

            **« What'd I tell you ? »** Epps laughed.

            The four slowly headed towards the doors.

            **« Take a day or two to get settled in. »** Lennox said. **« Unpack or look around, whatever makes you more comfortable. I'll come by around o'nine hundred on Monday to get you, Ladies, into the system and start at your new jobs. Sound all right ? »**

            **« That actually sounds wonderful. »** Ricci said with a sigh, leaning against her door. **« A new house, a new job… Adnd all I have to do is keep my mouth shut about some giant alien robots ! »**

            She and the men shared a light laugh.

 

            Laurelin, though, didn't partake. She knew they were just being funny. They didn't mean any harm. But, calling Optimus as such didn't sit well with her. Her eyes drifted over ; and then, up and up until she met Optimus's eyes.

            He had a soft smile on his face, which meant he was politely waiting to speak with her.

            She nodded at him to say she understood.

           

**« We'll leave you two settle in then. In the dresser, under your phone : You've got a base directory. You can look give us a call, if you have a problem or if you need anything. There are also tons of men and women on this base, and I promise they'll be all willing to help. »**

            **« Sounds good. »** Ricci said, crossing her arms over her chest ; as the men piled back into Lennox's car. **« See you on Monday ! »**


	7. THE AUTOBOTS

            The girls and Optimus watched as Lennox and Epps drove off.

 

            Optimus slowly approached.

            **« If you're not too tired from today's trip... "** Optimus began softly, looking from Laurelin to Ricci : **« I would like to take a moment to introduce you both to the rest of my team, the Autobots. They have been eagerly awaiting your arrivals. »**

            Ricci and Laurelin exchanged looks.

            Ricci shook her head slightly : **« No offense… Big Guy. But, I gotta unpack. I can't stand living out of bags. The sooner I get that done, the sooner I can relax. »**

            **« I understand. »** Optimus said with a nod.

            **« You go, Laurelin. You’re way more involved in _this_ than I am anyway. I'll make diner on our brand new – completely in working order – stove, for when you get back. »** Ricci excitedly smacked Laurelin on the arm and winked.

            **« Are you sure ? »** Laurelin pressed, swallowing her eager excitement to be in Optimus's company only ; even it was for a short moment.

            **« Absolutely ! You can't possibly be worried about me now. I'm in the middle of a freakin' army base ! Go and let me unpack in peace. »** Ricci shoved Laurelin forward, before turning towards her door.

            Laurelin did not need to be instructed twice. She nodded, as she shoved her keycard firmly into her back pocket.

 

            A few quick steps and she slowed next to where Optimus had crouched.

            She was surprised when he laid his hand onto the pavement and opened his fingers.

            **« It will be easier this way, I think. »** He said, a slight smirk on his face. He nodded towards his opened palm.

            Laurelin hesitated, before carefully stepping into the offered hand. She sat down and tried to prepare herself.

            Optimus stood, slowly bringing her along.

            She gasped and leaned over to hold onto one of his fingers for dear life.

            **« I'm sorry. »** Optimus said sheepishly. **« I'll move slowly. I forget that humans are highly unpracticed with the heights of Cybertronians. »**

            **«  That's an understatement. »** Laurelin said breathlessly. She took a second to gather herself.

            Optimus finished standing up. He held her close to his face, waiting until she gave him the signal to start walking.

            She shifted in his hand a few times, before looking up at him. She met his eyes and nodded.

            Optimus took the first slow step forward, curving his fingers just slightly to provide a barrier against the wind. He watched Laurelin shift slightly, and then smile.

            **« I got it now. »** She declared happily, looking up at him with a broad smile.

            He returned the expression and started to walk towards the hangar his team usually consorted in. **« I've been telling everyone at the base about you, for quite some time now. They are very eager to meet you. »** He paused a short moement, before he continued : **« During the battle with Megatron : We lost my second in command and good friend, Jazz. Remaining here on Earth are : Ratchet, Ironhide and Bumblebee. We are a small team, but we have known each other for longer than your civilization have stood. We are like family. There are no other Cybertronians with whom I could see spending my time on Earth. We have seen each other through tragedy at Megatron's hands countless times. It is good to finally have good things to share amongst ourselves. Bumblebee has his friend Sam. Ratchet and Ironhide are enjoying making themselves useful to the authorities here. Ratchet has taken up an interest in human medicine ; and Ironhide, with your weaponizing programs. »**

 **« I'm nervous to meet them. »** Laurelin said, once Optimus finished.

 

            **« Why ? »** Optimus questioned, looking down at her.

            **« They clearly mean a lot to you, like Ricci means to me. I want them to like me. I'm afraid they won't… »**

 **« Laurelin… There is nothing about you to dislike. I am sure they will quickly come to call you a friend. »** Optimus assured confidently.

            Laurelin smiled wider through as Optimus said her name. Each time he said it : She felt as if he was hugging her, wrapping himself around her protectively and embracing her.

 

 

            She felt the urge to duck as Optimus stepped into a large hangar, even though she was well below the danger zone. She was suddenly aware of a bunch of voices arguing. She moved to stand carefully ino Optimus's hand and peered out over his fingers.

            There were three Cybertronians in front of her. None of them were quite as large as Optimus, but two were close. The third one was clearly smaller and bright yellow. They appeared to be arguing with one another. Upon closer inspection it looked like : The yellow one was arguing with one of the others, while the third attempted to intervene.

 

            **« ...would totally annihilate Superman and you know it ! »** Bumblebee said, poking a finger into Ironhide's chest.

            **« No. Way. Honestl,y you know more about Earht's culture than any of us. I can't believe you're so WRONG ! »** Ironhide barked back.

            The duo grumbled at each other, engines roaring.

            Ratchet stepped between them. He put a hand on both their chests and tried to shove them apart. **« I've been listening to this asinine arguing for hours ! Give it a rest ! What does it matter what fictional character could defeat the other, aren't they both good guys anyway ? Why would they be fighting ?! »**

            Optimus cleared his throat loudly.

            Laurelin gasped as all three heads turned quickly in their direction.

            **« Autobots… »** Optimus said calmly, though it was clearly an order.

            Laurelin watched as Bumblebee and Ironhide moved away from each other, their bodies hissing like cars cooling off.

            **« Optimus… We weren't expecting you back so soon. »** Ratchet offered, attempting to break the tense silence which had settled into the room.

            **« Lennox drives faster than the law permits it. »** Optimus explained **. « But, he is a good driver and a government offical : So, he claims he's permitted to do so. We made good time. »** The leader of the Autobots chuckled, as he turned and approached a tall cat-walk. He extended his hand and careful aligned his palm up to the steel beams, in a gap between the railings.

            Laurelin carefully stepped off Optimus's palm onto the walkway. She pulled herself to a standing position, before she began attempting to straighten her clothing and hair.

            **« Fellow Autobots… I want you to meet Laurelin, a good friend of mine. She and her companion Ricci are going to be staying at the base, working for Lennox and the NEST Unit. »** Optimus explained, stepping to the side to give the bots a good view of Laurelin and vice versa.

            **« Laurelin… This is Rachet, Ironhide and Bumblebee."** Optimus introduced, slowly pointing at each member of his team in turn.

            They all offered a soft nod and a greeting, as they were pointed to.

            **« It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Laurelin. »** Ratchet spoke, taking a few steps forward. «  **Optimus has been talking about you quite a lot, during those last two months. I'm glad we finally get to meet face-to-face. »**

            **« It's a pleasure to meet you, Doctor. Optimus has told me everything about you. He says you've saved his life more times than be counted. »**

            «  **It's been five thousand and twelve times, actually. I remember each and every one. He's good at getting himself into trouble, but not so much at getting himself out. »** Ratchet pouted, giving Optimus a stern look.

            Laurelin laughed as Optimus did his best to look sheepish, looking away and dropping his gaze.

            **« What kinda work are you doin' on the base ? »** Ironhide prodded, stepping up next as he gave Laurelin a once-over.

            **« Secretary work essentially. My friend – Ricci – and I will have nice, cozy desk jobs. »**

**« Yeah, probably best. You don't look like you could handle some of the weapons they got out here, even the smaller ones. »**

            **« Ironhide ! »** Optimus chided.

 **« What ? »** Ironhide shrugged. «  **It's the truth. She's tiny, clearly not military. A desk job is a nice, safe way for her to help out. I was only agreeing. »** The weapons specialist grumbled, as he stepped away.

            Laurelin met Optimus' eyes.

            He whispered a soft apology on Ironhide's part.

            Laurelin waved it off with a lovely smile.

            «  **It's a pleasure to meet you, little Lady. »** Bumblebee offered, using his radio tuned to an old Western movie. He laughed afterwards, the noise accompanied by a few squeaks and mechanical chirps. He switched on his vocal components ; which were still a little testy, but worked more often than not. **«**   **I'm glad Optimus finally convinced you to come out here. He's been talking about that horrible house you were living in for weeks... »** Bumblebee's voice trailed off as Optimus suddenly started waving at him to stop.

            Laurelin glanced to Optimus accusingly, though her tone was playful. **« Horrible house ? »** Laurelin teased.

            **« It... It _was_ falling apart. »** Optimus provided as an excuse, meeting Laurelin's eyes.

            **« Ricci liked it that way. She said it was rustic, artistic. »** Laurelin continue, ont he same teasing tone.

            **« Nothin' artistic about the roof caving in on your heads. »** Ironhide grumbled, clearly not in on the joke.

            After a second of pause : The group all laughed, except Ironhide.

           

            Ratchet smiled to himself as conversation started quickly between Bumblebee and Laurelin. The yellow bot was eye-level with the catwalk and conversed with Laurelin with ease. The medic lost track of their topic of conversation, but his mind wasn't on that. His mind was on Optimus Prime, and things the leader of the Autobots was unaware of.

            While Optimus talked with Ironhide – clearly business related topics, involving numbers and plans and strategies : The Prime kept glancing back over at the woman on the platform. His eyes would settle on her and his body would relax, cables and wires loosening and falling into a comfortable position. It seemed with each suggestion he gave Ironhide, he looked to Laurelin for approval ; even though she could not hear him to give her input.

            The notion that there was something much deeper between Optimus and his female friend sunk heavy into Ratchet's chest. He wasn't agaisnt love in any fomr, but it was a dangerous path. It was a dark and troubling journey for two people engaged in war, moreso for two souls completely different. Optimus and his chosen one belonged to two completely separate species. The danger was increased tenfold. Ratchet decided to keep his thoughts to himself, at least for the time being. He was not sure what he would have said anyway. It was pretty clear that the damage was already done. Optimus was deeply in love with Laurelin, and it seemed to be suggested that Laurelin returned his affection. It was hard to make someone back out of feelings like that, no matter how logical the _break up_ was.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

            **« Do you think they liked me ? »** Laurelin asked softly .

            Optimus set her down on the ground, right outside her new home.

            **« Didn't I tell you not to worry ? »** Optimus said with a chuckle, as he crouched down. **« It's impossible not to like you, Laurelin. I am sure they were quite taken with you. I would think spending two hours talking with them would have convinced you of that. »**

            **« Well… I've had longer conversations with people who hated me. »** Laurelin provided with a groan. **« And… Ironhide is hard to read. »**

            **«**   **Ironhide is simply a warrior. He was born into the war and has lived nothing but war. It is hard for him to do anything that does not directly partain to the war or his weapons. He is a good soldier and a great friend. But, it can be... hard… to get to know him. »**

            Laurelin nodded.

 

            She glanced over her shoulder, at her door.

            This was it. This was goodnight-goodbye again.

            Somehow, she had imagined it would be easier being on the base. She imagined it would be simple to say goodnight and walk inside to sleep. But, it wasn't. In fact, standing there in front of Optimus with his hangar in the distance and her door behind her : It was almost harder to imagine parting ways.

            She frowned and looked down.

            Optimus dimmed his external lights, as he waited for Laurelin to speak again. He knew she needed sleep, just as much he needed recharge. But, it was difficult getting there. He had wanted her closer, both for selfish reasons and so that he himself could sleep more peacefully. But, it seemed proximity only made things worse. Somehow, knowing a quick jog or a drive less than five minutes long would bring him to her door made him all the more reluctant to leave her there. Based upon her body language and the fact that she had not yet said farewell : Optimus assumed it was the same with Laurelin.

            **« I… should get some rest. If I know Ricci well enough, she'll want to be up bright and early to walk around the base. »** Laurelin said with a forced laugh. Then, she glanced up to meet Optimus' optics.

            **« I too should… power down. »** Optimus confirmed, sounding just as un-eager as Laurelin. **« But, knowing that you are right around the corner will help me relax. »** The giant reached out a hand slowly and turned his palm face up, so that his fingers – nearly the height of Laurelin – were close enough to touch her.

            Much to his pleasure : She reached out and laid a hand on his forefinger. **« Thank you, Optimus… for everything. »** Laurelin whispered sincerely.

            **« I am not far from you. Now, moreso than ever before. If you need anything, anything at all : You know where to find me. »**

            Laurelin nodded and slowly released Optimus' finger. She took a step backwards, towards her door.

            Optimus stood up to his full height and nodded.

            They both turned, slower than they thought possible ; until their backs were to one another.

            Laurelin quickly fished her keycard from her pocket, knowing that any time she spent waiting would be time looking over her shoulder.

            A few loud booms signaled that Optimus had started to walk away.

            Laurelin quickly opened her door and stepped inside. She commended herself not to look back.


	8. DOCTOR KNOWS

            Optimus tried not to show how reluctant he was to return, as he stepped into the hangar.

            After all, the Autobots were his team and his family. He did not want them to think he was dreading spending time with them.It was simply that he wished to spend more time with Laurelin. Now that she had met the Autobots, now that she was on the base : It might be possible for him to spend time with all of them at once. It was an ideal situation ; with a few setbacks, of course.

 

 

            He glanced around the hangar with a soft smile.

            Both Bumblebee and Ironhide were powered down for the evening, transformed into the far corner of the hangar.

 

            He had not expected anyone to still be awake... but he should have. Ratchet was always two steps ahead of Optimus Prime. After years and years spent together, the Prime should have been prepared.

 

            Optimus's lights flickered in slight surprise, as Ratchet stood up and approached him.

            **« Ratchet... ?! »** Optimus whispered, his slight startle evident in his vocal components : **«**   **I am sorry my friend. I hope I didn't wake you up. »** Optimus glanced down, lights dimmed like a child caught doing something he had been told not to do.

            **« I was up. »** Ratchet answered shortly, putting his hands on his hips ; as he appraised Optimus. He sighed heavily through his vents. **« She's a nice girl… Laurelin. »**

            **« She certainly is. »** Optimus said quickly, looking up. **« She was quite worried that you wouldn't like her. »**

            **« That's ridiculous. She's got nothing to worry about. »**

            **« That's what I told her. »**

            **« She's kindand intelligent. »** Ratchet lifted his optic ridges. **« And… It's hard to dislike someone your good friend holds in such high regard. »**

            **« She's... unique. »** Optimus provided softly. «  **She's unlike anyone I have ever met before. »**

            **« I can tell. »** Ratchet said, with another heavy sigh. **« You're tooeasy to read, Prime. It's not hard to understand. Ironhide is just daft ; and Bee, well… Bee is still young. I'm sure that : If he were a few years older, he would understand. »**

            **« U-understand… what ? »** Optimus said, in a rather frightened voice. He was not sure why, but Ratchet's words were making his spark pound powerfully in his chest.

            **« You _love_ that girl… Optimus. »** Ratchet emphasized slowly, closing the distance between himself and the taller bot. He placed his hands on Optimus's upper arms. **« Love is more than a chemical reaction, you know. I can read it on you in practically every possible way. Your whole energy signature changes when you're around her. »**

            Optimus frowned and met Ratchet's optics : **«**   **You're right, Ratchet… As always. »** Optimus's voice was low. It was something he had tried denying to himself – for so, so many reasons – but deep downn, he knew that it was the truth. He had known the truth for weeks now. He just couldn't bring himself to say it. But, hearing Ratchet put it into words rang so right inside Optimus that he knew there was no use denying it anymore.

            **« You're playing a dangerous game, my friend."** Ratchet pulled his hands away, to cross them over his chest. **« This is... Well, I'm sure you know what this is. Falling in love in general, in a situation like ours, is... tricky enough. We're not on our home planet. Our race is... scattered to the wind, to put it kindly. And, we're still in the midst of an intergalactic war. I know love doesn't wait and cannot be commanded. But, it certainly got horrible timing here. Not to mention.. "** Ratchet tilted his head : **" ...she's not even Cybertronian, Optimus. »**

            **« I know. »** Came the quiet reply.

            **« Do you _really_ know ? »** Ratchet pressed, sounding a little angry. **« You should have stopped this when you realized what was going on. But, instead : You've made it worse. You _brought her_ here. I can see through you, my friend. I know this was only half to keep her safe. I understand what you're going through, but this won't end happily. For either of you. »**

            **« I am aware of all this. Trust me. I have... I have gone through this talk with myself numerous times. I have run myself in circles, exhausting all possibilities both good and bad. I didn't plan for it, but I can't stop it neither. And yes, I brought her here to be closer to me... »**

            **« But ? »**

**« She came of her own free will. She understands… Even if we haven't told each other, even if we haven't talked about it. She knows. »**

            «  **You're telling me she returns your feelings ? »** Ratchet rubbed at his temples. **« Optimus… You are from two entirely different planets ! Not to mention two galaxies which won't ever collide... _Ever_ ! »**

            **« I know she's different from us. But, that's only in apppearance. Our connection is... something deeper. »** Optimus placed a hand over his chest. **« I can feel it. I've never known this feeling before. I love her. »** Optimus glanced up to meet and hold Ratchet's gaze.

            Ratchet frowned : **« I hope you know what you're doing, my friend. »**

            **« Me too. »** Optimus concluded.


	9. FIRST DAY AT DIEGO GARCIA

            **« How is this place so huge ! »** Ricci exclaimed, moving to stand a little further out into the empty parking lot.

            Lennox chuckled : **« Well.. It wasn't built specifically to accomodate our big friends, but it was evacuated for them. It's one of the largest un-assigned bases we've got. Well… Previously un-assigned. Obviously, now : It's got a very detailed purpose. »**

            **« How do you keep from getting lost ? »** Laurelin said, almost as stunned as her friend. Though, her time with Optimus had clearly influenced how she handled dealing with things that were overwhelmingly... large.

            **« Practice. »** Lennox chirped.

            «  **Maps and phone GPS. Lot of GPS. »** Epps grumbled, from beside the girls. **« I still get freakin' lost even with my phone locator’s on. »**

            **« So, as far as your workload goes : Are you familliar with Microsoft Office Suites ? Excel, Word, etc ? »** Lennox pressed ; glancing down at a clipboard, he was attempting to carry in a nonchalant way.

            «  **I wouldn't say I'm an expert, but I'm pretty well versed. »** Ricci said proudly.

            **« Whatever I don't know, I can pick up pretty quick. »** Laurelin added. **« I'm tech-savvyish. And, anything I can't get : I'm sure Ricci can teach me. »** Laurelin playfully smacked her friend in the arm.

            **« Righ. Well... You'll be doing mostly data entry work. I'm not gonna lie : It can get pretty dull. But, it pays well. »** Lennox explained. «  **From time to time : We'll need you to foot certain phone calls, maybe also take some dictation and write a few e-mails. We'll make sure you know the answers to any questions that would pop up in these situations, before we give you the reins. So, don't worry. »**

            **« I haven't worried about anything since we got here. »** Ricci said with a grin. **« I admit I was reluctant to come here at first, but... Wow ! I'm glad Laurelin dragged me into this. »**

            **« So are we. »** Epps said quickly. «  **Our wives are getting fed-up with getting called in here every few days to do this shit. None of us – army types – know the first thing about proper data entry. I think Lennox's wife threatened to kill him if he touched her list, after the last time she was in to work on it. »**

            Lennox nodded sheepishly.

            **« You – Ladies – have any questions before Epps and I get back to work ? »**

            Ricci and Laurelin exchanged looks. They both shrugged.

            **« No, we don’t. You – Guys – have been super helpful. Thank you. »** Laurelin offered, grinning ear-to-ear.    

            The girls bid the men farewell and retreated to their rooms.

 

            Laurelin – who had unpacked exactly nothing – was invited to have dinner on Ricci's side.

            The girls spent diner prep laughing about old memories, playing a board game that neither of them really understood and discussing what freedom would come along with their new jobs.

            Ricci thanked Laurelin again and agai,n for convincing her to pack up and move out ; to which Laurelin replied she was only doing her duty as a best friend.

            Following diner : Ricci said she was ready to shower off the smell of army-men and hours in the hot sun.

            Laurelin thanked her friend for diner and stepped outside, to breathe in the slightly cooler night air.

 

            She let her eyes wander up to the setting sun.

            Ribbons of pink and blue met over purple clouds.

            She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned back against the wall behind her. She lowered her gaze to the roof of the hangar, just about a mile in front of her. She could see movement inside, through the windows ; but could not make out which Cybertronian it was. A soft smile set upon her lips and refused to move, as she watched the movement and let her mind wander.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

            Optimus exited the hangar with a grumble, in Ironhide's direction.

            They would continue their argument late. For now, the Prime was in no mood to deal with such child-like behavior.

 

            As he stepped into the changing light of Earth's rotation : He immediately turned his head towards Laurelin's home. He was surprised to find her standing outside and looking in his direction. He offered a small, shy wave ; and started walking towards her. He took care to keep his steps slow and purposeful – though he wanted to run towards her – so as not to knock her or anything else over on his way. **«**   **I heard from Lennox that you and Ricci enjoyed your time on the base today. He told me you're both excited to begin work on Monday. »** Optimus said, as he approached.

 **« Oh yes, we are ! Lennox and Epps are incredibly nice and very accomodating. They answered all our questions and let us know exactly what's going to be expected of us. It's... amazing, breathtaking. And… I owe it all to you. »** Laurelin took a few steps forward and smiled up at Optimus.

            Optimus felt his chest cavity shudder at Laurelin's smile. His words from the previous night to Ratchet came flooding back. He glanced away from her, and then back.            **« Would you... like to take a walk ? »** He asked unsurely. He held out one hand, to indicate the direction in which they'd be walking ; and then the other, to indicate he intended to sit her on his shoulder.

            **« I... Yes ! I would like that very much. »** Laurelin had to try hard not to scream her answer, in excitement. She waited, as Optimus lowered his hand ; then, carefully climbed into his palm. She held on and shifted, as he lifted his hand to his shoulder. She carefully climbed out and took a suprisingly comfortable seat along the wires and cables in his shoulder. She let out a small shout, as he began moving ; and had to shift to stay balanced.

            **« I apologize. »** Optimus said with a slight chuckle. **« Are you settled ? »**

            **« Yes, I am now. It just took me a second. »** Laurelin grinned.

            **« Tell me about what Lennox is going to have you do. I admit I have not discussed it at length with him »** Optimus requested, as he walked quietly.

            **« Well… We'll essentially be handling data entry. Transfering things from one place to the next ; putting it all into various codes, various systems and computer programs. I think we'll also be taking phone calls. He said something about answering e-mails, too. But, I'm not sure what kind or what they'll be about. Probably all the information and data we'll be transcribing. He also mentioned dicatation which – hopefully – Ricci will be good at, because I hate dictation. »**

            **« Hmm… Lennox is a kind man. I think that if you explain to him that you are uncomfortable with that portion of your job, he will not hesitate to see to it that you are in charge of little to none of that workload. »**

            **« Yeah... Like I said : He's been incredibly accomodating. Anything we've asked for, he's gotten or promised to get. I'm flabbergasted at his generosity. »**

            **« NEST takes care of its own, Laurelin. We are in a dangerous place, in a dangerous situation… It is good to have friends – loyal friends – and Lennox knows that. He will do his best to keep you both perfectly happy. »**

            Laurelin smiled and put a hand on Optimus' neck. **« You're better at that, keeping me happy… But, let's not tell Lennox. »**

            **« Certainly. »** Optimus whispered with a soft chuckle.

            Optimus led them through the base, through different ins and outs that Lennox had showed her.

 

            They discussed family and old friends, no longer with them. They talked about societies, what it was like on their respective planets. They talked about popular social gatherings and ceremonies with special significants. They chatted about marriage, about courting and about all the ways two souls could express their love for each other ; from gifts to performances, to special words and ceremonies. It was a talk both of them took to heart, softly wishing they could express these things to each other.

 

 

_Two hours came and went._

            The base was now quite dark.

 

            Optimus crouched down to set Laurelin on the ground, outside her room.

            Laurelin frowned, as her feet touched the asphalt. She stretched, sorry for the loss of contact with Optimus. She turned to face him and smiled.

            He returned the expression tenfold.

            It was a strange, soft and knowing look exchanged between them. It was as if deeper things had been silently said. It was as if the conversation had been full of coded words, that built a world between just the two of them. They were starting down a new road together, now. The knew one else would understand, but that didn't scare them.

            **« Thank you. »** Laurelin said quietly. **« That was a lovely night. »** She laughed and tucked her hair behind her ears.

            **« Your company is my pleasure. »** Optimus responded, touching his chest. At the same time : He wondered to himself what kind of flowers Laurelin liked. She had told him Earth women often received flowers, as a gift, from their male partner.

            Laurelin glanced over her shoulder at her door ; and then, back to Optimus. She frowned. **«**   **Why is it so much harder to leave you now that you're so close ? »** She finally said quietly, not daring to meet his eyes. **«**   **I thought it would be easier… »**

            **« I know. »** Optimus related with a soft sigh. **« It's as if bringing you here has only made the spaces between us more agonizing. I... apologize. I wish it was easier for us to part. »** He frowned.

            «  **It's not your fault. I think we both thought it would be easier. We were both fooled, huh ? »** Laurelin chuckled again, glad to see the smile return to Optimus' face.

            **« And, as always : I am not far. If things are unbearable and you need only to seek me out : It won't take me hours anymore to arrive at your door. I can see you every morning and every evening now, without having to juggle time between you and my friends here. We should focus on that. »**

            Laurelin nodded. She tried to keep the tears in her eyes at bay. She felt foolish to feel the urge to cy because she was saying goodnight. She heard Optimus nod and stand.   

            **« Dream well, Laurelin. »** Optimus said, turning to leave.

            «  **Goodnight, Optimus. »**


	10. CONFESSIONS

            She couldn't sleep.

            Laurelin rolled over in bed and sighed heavily at the ceiling. It wasn't bad dreams or too much caffine. It was... a lack of something. She felt like something was missin. She felt out of place. She felt vulnerable. She was looking for comfort. And, she knew where comfort was.

 

            She pushed herself up in bed slightly and glanced out her window. She could see the Autobots hangar in the dim night lights of the base.

            That was where comfort was. With Optimus.

 

            She shook her head and rolled onto her side, for one last attempt at sleep.

            She did not last fifteen minutes.

           

            She pulled herself upright and gathered a small blanket into her arms, along with her pillow. She carefully tucked the keycard into the strap of her bra. She opened her door carefully, so as not to disturb Ricci – who had started developing a bad habit of leaving their adjoining door open at all hours – and closed the door just as quietly.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

            She made her way across the empty expanse of lot between her new home and the hangar. In the daylight hours : The gap did not seem so large, the space did not seem so overwhelming. Though, tonight : It felt like hours before she was peering around the open hangar doors.

            She could clearly see Bumblebee in the back of the hangar. His bright yellow paint identified him easily. He was facing away from her, and was clearly off-line. Ironhide and Ratchet were transformed as well, in another corner of the hangar. They were facing each other. They were either asleep or not paying Laurelin any attention at the moment. Their forms lit up softly every now. She imagined them having a quiet conversation ; about what, she didn't know.          

 

            Optimus was facing the door ; more specifically, facing Laurelin's window from inside the hangar.

            As Laurelin rounded the corner : Optimus' headlights flickered on very dimly. He was already awake.

            She went to greet him, to offer an excuse of some kind…

            When the driver's side door on Optimus' cab opened.

            Laurelin took the hint and climbed into Optimus' cab without hesitation.  **« I'm glad I didn't wake you up. »** Laurelin said, as she quietly closed the door behind her. **« But… I'm… I’m sorry to bother you. »**

 **« Couldn't sleep… ? »** Optimus provided.

            Laurelin shook her head.

 **«**   **Neither could I. I attempted to shut down numerous times, but it didn't last. It was..."**

 **« Uncomfortable. Lonely. »** Laurelin ended the sentence for him.

**« Yes. Exactly. "**

            **« I was really hoping I could sleep better here. I thought my insomnia was because I wasn't safe… »**

            **« I attributed my sleeplessness to worry over you and the distance between us. It would have taken so much effort for you to get into contact with me, if something had gone wrong. I would have gotten to you as quickly as possible… But I feared I would not have been quick enough. »**

            Laurelin pulled her knees up to her chest. **« I've... never felt like this before. I… I mean.. The way I feel about you… »** She admitted quietly. **« I'm… I'm sorry. That's silly… »** As she felt herself blush.         

            **« No. It's not. I… I feel the same. »** Optimus admitted in his turn.  **« There is a connection between us, somehow, that I cannot deny. I feel drawn to you, pulled to you... And the fact that you are a human does not matter. The fast that we are from different planets is no consequence. We are connected deeper than that. Our souls are alike. »**

            Laurelin carefully listened to Optimus, before she spoke again. **«**   **I've thought about you practically every minute of every day, since we first met. … I don't know how to put what I feel into words. You're so different, from us – humans. And yet, you feel so much like home. Your very presence is comforting. I want to be with you all the time… Leaving you is getting harder and harder, even when it's only for a few hours. It’s foolish… B- »**

            **« It is not. One soul can become addicted to another. There is nothing wrong with that. There are only ill effects when the connection is abused or mistreated. I would never do those things to you, Laurelin. I… I treasure the bond we have. Though, it is not tangible : It is my most prized possession. I would not trade my feelings for you, our feelings for each other…I wouldn’t for anythin in the universe. »**

 **« I... »** Laurelin paused. She reached forward and tenderly ran her hands over Optimus's steering wheel. «  **I love you, Optimus. »** She said before she could stop herself.

            **« I love you too, Laurelin. »** Optimus responded instantly, as he was just waiting for her to say those words.

            She shifted, to lay down in his cabin ; pulling her blanket and pillow into place.

            His engine was turned off ; but still he rumbled like something alive, like something warm and protective and... safe. She ran her hands over the soft cushions of the seats, in his cabin ;; as he spoke to her, his voice low and soft. He told her how much he cared for her, how unlike anyone he had ever met she was. She curled up against his seats and let herself drift into sleep, a good sleep at long last. She felt his love around her, like the perfect blanke ; and his cab's cushions molding perfectly to her body. She continued to stroke his seat until sleep overcame her.

 

 

            He loved her. She loved him.

            They were different, yes ; but their love was not. They would cherish it, nurture it and find a way to make it work. Somehow they would bridge the gap between their physical differences and they would be together.     


	11. TWO YEARS LATER

          Despite her racing thoughts and emotions, Laurelin slept more soundly this night than she had in months. While most might have found trying to sleep in a semi-truck cab impossible, she found it to be the opposite. Even on the rare occasion she tossed or turned, the plush seats cradled her gently and allowed her to continue sleeping. However, it had less to do with _where_ she was and more to do with _who_ she was with. Optimus’s presence indeed remained a steadfast in her thoughts. It helped assuage her worries and kept any nightmares at bay.

          Though, occasionally : Her dreams started to be intruded by memories of being chased through the forest and of how that Decepticon had been intent on killing her. But every time the unpleasant recollections began to haunt her, Optimus’s presence seemed to grow a little stronger. Whether it was in the form of her dream continuing to when the Prime rescued her, or simply feeling a little safer and comforted by an invisible force… So, the nightmares never managed to encroach very far into her dreams.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

          Morning seemed to come much faster than normal today.

          As the sunlight began to creep over the horizon, Laurelin found herself reluctantly waking up. She made a quiet moan and pulled the blanket she had brought with her up over her head, to try and block out the intruding light. Rolling over, Laurelin cuddled up against the back of the truck cushions. It certainly wasn’t the same as being in the safe cradle of Optimus’s hand or on his shoulder beside him… But, for now : It sufficed.

**« I see that you are already awake. »**

          Optimus’s voice was a soothing rumble that made Laurelin’s heart flutter pleasantly. She couldn’t help but smile, even though she was still hidden under her blanket. She pressed herself against the cushioning a little more, before lifting the blanket up a little and peeking over the edge.

 **« Don’t really want to... »** She giggled softly.

**« That is understandable. You seem to be very comfortable. »**

**« I am. »** Laurelin replied with a yawn. «  **I always am.**  » Laurelin was now indeed spending the majority of her nights into Optimus’s cabin.

 **« However, did you sleep well ? »** Optimus inquired. **« I noticed that your thoughts were... troubled… while you were resting. »**

          Her smile widened a little. So, he had indeed been keeping her safe into her dreams.

 **« It was nothing important. »** She assured, slowly stretching. **«**   **Besides… I noticed that you were there when the nightmares were about to start. You were keeping me safe, even while I was sleeping. »**

 **« Of course. »** Optimus replied with no hesitation or surprise. **« I don’t want any harm or worry to befall you, Laurelin. »**

          Now, Laurelin’s smile was practically beaming ; as she sat up. She smoothed back her hair and looked around the cab, casting a fond gaze to the console. Reaching over : The young woman gave it a gentle caress ; unable to stifle the small giggle that escaped her, when she felt the air around her thruming in response.

          Even though he had been in recharge only a few minutes ago : Laurelin’s presence, voice and touch had awakened Optimus quickly. The Prime relished the feel of her hands, lightly running along the console of his interior. His spark pulsed a little faster everytime she was doing so. He had been concerned about her, worrying when he noticed how restless her sleep occasionally got. But now, after hearing Laurelin reassure him that she had slept soundly : The Prime’s concerns were eased.

 

          Suddenly, Optimus heard Laurelin’s stomach growl softly.

 **« Guess I’m a little hungry… »** She murmured, blushing and ducking her head.

 **« Of course. My apologies. I momentarily forgot that you would need a breakfast. »** After a little pause, Optimus spoke again. **«**   **May I escort you to the cafeteria ? »**

 **« That would be nice. »** Laurelin replied, a soft smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. **«**   **Although, I think it’d be better if I got showered and changed first. »**

          Chuckling quietly, Optimus made a soft sound of agreement. The Prime then started up his engine.

 

 

          He quietly drove across the base, back to Laurelin’s apartment. He didn’t want to attract too much attention to himself or to Laurelin. Slowing to a halt just outside of the apartment : Optimus opened the door to allow Laurelin to climb out. As reluctant as he was to have her leave, he knew that she’d be right back.

 

          Soon enough, Laurelin’s apartment opened.

          She had managed relatively quickly. She was looking more alert and energetic. Her smile was practically radiant.

          Optimus couldn’t help but note the flutter that his spark gave, as he was watching her approaching. Composing himself, Optimus backed up a little bit before transforming. As convenient as his vehicle form may have been : He felt a little closer to Laurelin when he was able to cradle her in  the safety of his hand. He looked down at Laurelin.

          She had been watching him with that unwavering smile.

          Nodding and returning the smile : Optimus reached down and held still,.

          Laurelin clambered into his hand.

          He waited until she was safely seated, before straightening his posture and walking towards the cafeteria.

 **« How have you been since your arrival ? »** Optimus asked. **« It has been two years now, and… I wanted to ensure that you were still doing well. »**

 **« It is certainly better than where Ricci and I were before. »** Laurelin replied with a nod. She then leaned over and nuzzled her face against Optimus’s index digit. **« Of course… You being here with me makes all the difference. »**

          As his smile softened : The Prime slowly and gently rubbed the tip of his digit against the side of Laurelin’s face. **« I-… Thank you, Laurelin. Thank you for having come here with me. »**

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

_Arriving at the cafeteria._

 

          Optimus carefully set Laurelin down, letting her go choose the meal of their liking.

          He then glanced over to see Bumblebee give him a questioning look and twitch of their doorwings. But, a quick smile and nod was all it took to answer the younger Autobot. Though, from behind Bumblebee : Optimus saw Ironhide roll his optics and shake his helm,. However, the weapons specialist kept his comments to himself.

**« I noticed you stayed apart last evening… to recharge. Like the majority of the time for two years now. »**

          Turning to face Ratchet, Optimus was about to reply. But, the knowing look that the medic was giving him stopped the Prime for a moment. After quickly regaining his composure : Optimus nodded and looked over to Laurelin, into the cafeteria.

          The young woman appeared to be trying to decide on what beverage to choose, but she took a moment to give Optimus a quick smile.

 **« I had... company… as usual. »** Optimus quietly replied.

 **« Company ? »** Ratchet repeated, quirking a helm ridge. «  **And would I be correct in the assumption that said company was a human woman who’s designation is Laurelin ? »**

          Though the Prime gave the medic an exasperated look, there was the definite hint of a smile playing across Optimus’s features. He looked back to Laurelin.

          She had a small tray of food and was looking up at the two Autobots questioningly, her gaze flicking between Optimus and Ratchet. Laurelin tilted her head to the side, her smile taking on a faintly cautious tone.

 **« Good morning, Laurelin. »** Ratchet greeted her politely.

 **« Morning, Doctor. »** She replied just as politely, before looking over at Optimus again. «  **Did I get you in trouble ? »**

 **« Trouble ? No. Not at all. »** Optimus reassured her. **« Ratchet and I were-… »**

 **« We were merely discussing Optimus’s whereabouts at night times. »** Ratchet finished. Despite his reservations about the relationship between his commander and the human woman, the medic saw no reason to cause unnecessary discourse. He had already made a point to talk to Ironhide to try and calm down the weapons specialist’s temper towrds the young woman. **« We – Autobots – do occasionally wonder about our leader’s whereabouts. »** Ratchet added.

 **« Oh… Right. »** Laurelin giggled sheepishly. **« Sorry. »**

 **« Nothing to apologize for. »** Optimus interjected softly. **« You did nothing wrong, Laurelin. »**

          Appearing satisfied with the reassurance, Laurelin walked over to the nearest table and sat down. She then began eating.

          Optimus looked back to Ratchet, grateful that the medic was being amicable. He knew that there was still some to discuss with the rest of his team – concerning the relationship he was sharing with Laurelin – but Ratchet could be a helpful voice of reason.

          Laurelin noticed the medic then lean over to Optimus.

          He whispered something to the Autobots leader, and even casted a glance over at her.

          Though her curiosity was piqued, Laurelin couldn’t hear what Ratchet had told Optimus over the natural commotion of the cafeteria. So, Laurelin returned to eat her breakfast.  But, a couple of minutes later and from the corner of her eye : She saw Ironhide conversing with a couple of soldiers on the catwalk.

          The weapons specialist still seemed to regard her with disdain.

 

 

          Laurelin’s attention was so fixated on the Autobots, that she didn’t notice Ricci coming over to the table she was seated at. In fact : She didn’t snap out of her thoughts until Ricci set her tray of food down on the table with a clatter.

          Startling enough that she almost dropped her styrofoam cup of orange juice : Laurelin regarded her friend with a wide-eyed expression of surprise, before composing herself.

 **« A little jumpy, aren’t we ? »** Ricci teased. **« You know… They have decaf coffee here. »**

 **« I was just a little distracted. »** Laurelin replied primly, taking a sip of her orange juice. **« That’s all. »**

**« Uh-huh… Sure. »**

          After a moment : Ricci appeared to remember something.

          She tilted her head to the side inquisitively : **« Hey… Where were you again last night ? I heard the door to your apartment open last night, but never heard you come back. And then, this morning : You came back for just a few minutes. »**

**« Yeah… I was out. »**

**« Out again ? And who were you out with ? »**

**« Optimus. »**

**« Again ? »** Ricci asked, with a teasing smile. «  **Have you even bothered exploring any part of this base that isn’t your apartment or the inside of that sem-truck’s interior ? »**

 **« That _semi-truck_ has a name, you know. » ** Laurelin corrected softly. **« But... I really like to spend time with him. Besides, being with him every night helps keeing the nightmares from getting too bad. I wouldn’t be able to sleep on my own. »** She admitted shyly.

 **« You still have nightmares ? »** Ricci replied. The teasing tone in her voice had disappeared, to let place for concern. **« Okay... Never mind. »** She somehow apologized.

 

          But, before Laurelin could say anything further : a new voice interrupted their discussion.

 **« I trust you – Ladies – are finding the military’s cooking expertise edible ? »** Epps’s voice made the two look up at the soldier, who was walking by with his own tray of food.

          Both nodded, and since Ricci’s mouth was full : Laurelin decided to answer for the both of them.

 **« It’s certainly better than old ramen or leftovers. »** She answered with a smirk.

 **« I don’t know if I’d go that far. »** Epps chuckled. **«  But : It’s food and it’s edible. »**

          Giggling politely at the comment : Laurelin then looked passed Epps and back to where Ironhide was still discussing something with the soldiers on the catwalk.

          Except now : Both Ratchet and Optimus had joined the conversation. Whatever the topic of discussion was, it appeared to be of high importance.

 **« What are they talking about ? Do you know ? »** Laurelin tempted.

 **« Huh ? »** Epps looked over his shoulder, to where the Autobots and soldiers were. He made an acknowledging noise and nod, then turned his attention back to Laurelin. **« Oh, yeah… Pretty sure they’re talking about getting in touch with Sam Witwicky. Optimus thinks we need an ambassador of sorts to talk to the higher ups, especially after the attack we suffered in Shanghai. »**

 **« Sam Witwicky ? That’s the guy who helped the Autobots out the last year, isn’t he ? »** Ricci asked. **« He was on the news a lot. His parents, too. »**

 **« Optimus said that Sam wasn’t too happy with the spotlight, after a while. »** Laurelin commented quietly, nibbling at one of the bread rolls she had picked up. **« He said Sam was complaining not to be able to be a _normal_ person anymore. »**

 **« Yeah, well… That’s what happens when you get caught up in alien robot business. »** Epps sighed, shifting his weight from one foot to the other one. **« Got to say, though : His help was absolutely pivotal for us. Especially during what went down in Mission City. »**

 **« Didn’t he use that _cube thing_ on Megatron ? »** Ricci inquired, looking over at Laurelin more than Epps.

 **« Mhm… »** Laurelin answered with a nod. She didn’t like to think what happened in Mission City ; and, even less to that particular moment of the fight. It reminded her of the conversation she’d had with Optimus, in which the Prime had mentioned her he would be willing to sacrifice himself for humanity if it was necessary. It reminded her that : That day, Optimus almost died.

 **« And now, ‘ole blender-face is miles down in the Mariana Trench. »** Epps stated, trying to end the conversation on a more positive note. He glanced down at his food and scoffed with a grin. **« I’m going to go find a seat and eat, before my breakfast gets cold. You – Ladies – enjoy your meals… Alright ? »**

          Watching Epps leave, Ricci then looked back to her friend.

          Laurelin was still nibbling at the bread roll, apparently lost in her own thoughts.

          For a moment, Ricci thought it might be best to just let Laurelin think over… But, Ricci’s curiosity had gotten the better of her. She waved a hand in front of Laurelin’s face, to snap the young woman back to the present moment : **« Do you think Sam will help out ? »**

          Looking up at her friend, Laurelin finished the bite of bread roll she had in her mouth. Once she was finished, all Laurelin could do was shrug : «  **I’m not sure. I mean… It sounded like he was pretty willing to help the first time. So, I just hope he’ll help out this time again. »**

**« He kind of has to, doesn’t he ? The whole world security thing isn’t something that somebody can just walk away from, can they ? »**

**« Why are you asking me ? »** Laurelin laughed.

**« Because you know more than I do ! You won’t make me believe that Optimus doesn’t tell you all the details during all the time you spend together. »**

**« Well, yeah… He does. But, I don’t ask too many questions. I don’t feel the need to know everything. »**

**« You would make a terrible spy, you know ? »**

          Giving her friend a good-natured look of exasperation, Laurelin turned her attention back to her breakfast. She was almost done.

          And, from what she could tell : So were the Autobots and soldiers, with their conversation.

          However, the resolution didn’t seem to be one that everybody was happy with. Indeed, even from her somewhat poor vantage point : Laurelin could tell that Ironhide, Sideswipe and some of the soldiers seemed to disagree with what was going to be done. Optimus, Bumblebee, Lennox and a couple of other soldiers appeared to be on the other end of the resolution spectrum ; while Ratchet, along with one lone soldier, seemed like they were attempting to play the mediators.

          Not saying anything, Laurelin quickly finished her meal and gave a brief nod to Ricci ; before walking over to Optimus.

          Ricci just gave her a knowing look, before shaking her head.

          Laurelin ignored it for the most part. She was more concerned about what was going on with Optimus and his compatriots.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

          Optimus was aware of Laurelin’s approach and he couldn’t deny the ripple of relief he felt as she drew closer. He moved just a little ; so that she didn’t catch the attention of Ironhide, Sideswipe or one of the soldiers that were disagreeing with him. Optimus wasn’t worried about her getting reprimanded, but he still didn’t want her getting dragged into their current argument.

**« I say we can still go ask. And if Sam refuses, then... We insist. »** Sideswipe grumbled, rolling back and forth slightly in agitation.

 **« Yeah. »** Agreed one of the soldiers. **« Because whether he likes it or not : It’s the safety and security of the whole world. It’s not like he really gets a choice. »**

 **« You’re starting to sound like Decepticons. »** Optimus reprimanded sternly. **« I have no qualms about imploring for Sam’s help, but I will not force him to do something against his own will. »**

 **« While I can see your point, Optimus… »** Ratchet interjected. **« Ironhide and Williams have their points, too. Regardless of Sam’s wishes : That doesn’t change the fact that we need an ambassador like him to help negotiate between us and the humans government officials. »**

          Ventilating a sigh, Optimus kept quiet for a moment. In his opinion, Sam had been through enough and he would have liked to let him live his life without any further cybertronian interferences. However, he couldn’t deny that Sam’s help would be invaluable. As he thought over the conundrum : Optimus felt Laurelin’s hand lightly rest against his frame, like she was trying to show and bring him her support. Her hand was cool to the touch and helped calm some of his thoughts, causing the Prime to smile to himself. And even if Laurelin wasn’t saying anything, her mere presence was most appreciated and soothing.

 **« What exactly do you plan to do if Sam refuses, Prime ? »** Ironhide asked.

 **« Should such a situation occur, I will deal with it accordingly. »** Optimus advised.

          The weapons specialist grumbled something unintelligible.

          It was also obvious that a few of the soldiers weren’t happy with the Prime’s answer either.

          Optimus took the responses in stride, and felt Laurelin’s grip at his armor a little tighter. He shifted his weight to be a little closer to her, trying to wordlessly reassure her.

 **« You’re putting an awful lot of trust in a single human. But, it seems like you’ve made up your mind. I just hope you know what you’re doing. »** Ironhide sighed, shaking his helm. With that : The weapons specialist turned and walked away, his attention now turned to a table where a disassembled pulse cannon lay.

          Optimus knew that his fellow Autobot was discontent.

          But, at least : Ironhide had stopped pushing the topic.

          Sideswipe was obviously displeased, too ; but he rolled away without saying anything.

 

          After that : The only one left was Ratchet, who appeared to be a little uncomfortable with the way things had played out.

 **« You’re rather quiet. »** The Prime commented.

          Looking up, the medic studied Optimus for a brief moment before shrugging : **« Well… You know that my chief concern is that Sam will decline. And, if he does-… »**

 **« We can only hope that he won’t. »** Optimus interrupted.

 **« Right. Hope... »** The Autobot medic trailed back off into his thoughts, before he continued. «  **I couldn’t help but notice you let someone else listen in on our conversation. »**

          Stiffening a little in surprise : Optimus glanced down at Laurelin, who appeared to be just as surprised as he was. The Prime then looked back to Ratchet, who was already giving him a knowing smile.

          The medic chuckled and shook his helm : «  **You two are far too predictable these days. That’s not necessarily a bad thing, but just... Keep that in mind. »**

 **« Should I have stayed away, then ? »** Laurelin asked quietly and cautiously.

 **« No. Everything is fine. »** Optimus assured, turning around so the young woman would no longer be hidden behind him. «  **It was a conversation that you would have found out about sooner or later. »**

 **« That much is true. »** Ratchet agreed, nodding to Laurelin. He then looked back to Optimus. **« Don’t forget what I told you earlier. I’m going to go see if I can decide Ironhide into being a bit more agreeable about your plan. »**

          Optimus watched the medic walk away.

           Laurelin cleared her throat softly and tugged at his armor. **« Is... everything okay ? Or, at least… Is it going to be okay ? »** The young woman asked, with an inquisitive tilt of her head.

 **« That I cannot say for certain. »** Optimus replied, keeping his voice low. He didn’t want anybody other than Laurelin hearing him. **« However, I’m going to ensure that things work out. »**

          Though Laurelin gave him a smile, it wasn’t one that reached her eyes.

          Frowning in concern, Optimus knelt down and carefully picked her up. As soon as she was situated : He used his thumb digit to reach over and gently caress the side of Laurelin’s face.

          She leaned into the affectionate gesture, smiling and making a soft sigh of contentment.

          The Prime felt his spark warm in response, heartened to see a more sincere smile on Laurelin’s features.

 

          Walking out of the hangar to afford them both a little more privacy, Optimus took care to use his large frame to shield Laurelin from the sun rays. While he would have preferred to stay in the air-conditioned hangar, there were far too many people that could listen or spy on them.

          After a few moments, Laurelin looked up at Optimus : **« So… You’re going to go talk to Sam, aren’t you ? »**

          Having been expecting such a question, the Prime smiled faintly and nodded : **« I must. I believe that he is the only one that can help negotiate things between the Autobots and your human government officials. »**

 **« I hope you’re right. »** Laurelin murmured, as she leaned against Optimus’s digits with a soft sigh. **« And I also hope Sam will listen to you. »**

 **« As do I. »** The Prime favored the young woman with a loving smile and caressed the side of her face once again. **« But, please : Do not worry about the matter... I will take care of it. »**

 **« I know you will. »** Laurelin replied softly. She then nuzzled up against Optimus’s digits. **« Do you think we could have an evening together before you leave ? An evenight… just for us ? »** She shyly asked.

          Smiling warmly at both the feel of Laurelin’s smooth skin against his digit tip and the idea of having some quiet time alone with her, Optimus nodded in agreement : «  **Of course. »**


	12. ONE DATE NIGHT

          The night air was cool and crisp. It was a welcome change to the heat wave that had been hanging over the base all day.

 

          Laurelin sat in a chair outside of her apartment, slowly kicking her feet ; as she watched the sun set.

          Even though every sound of a passing vehicle made her sit up a little straighter, in hopeful anticipation. She knew, however, that she would have to be a little more patient.

          Optimus had had to debrief both the Autobots and soldiers, in regards to their plan for contacting Sam Witwicky. He had advised Laurelin that it could take a while.

          But, that didn’t stop her from checking both the time and for the Prime arrival.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

          Finally, as the last rays of sunlight were beginning to fade against the darkening pink and purple skies : Laurelin saw the familiar Peterbilt semi-truck approaching.

          She quickly stood up from her seat, picking up the small backpack that she had packed to bring with her. There were : a blanket, a small pillow, a couple of snacks and a bottle of water. She jogged a few paces away from the apartment.

          Optimus pulled up and slowed to a stop.

          Smiling when the driver door opened : The young woman quickly clambered in, getting comfortable and setting her backpack beside her. **« I was starting to worry that you’d forgotten me. »** Laurelin teased, patting the dash of semi-truck’s interior.

 **« You know It would never happen. »** Optimus replied, chuckling lightly. He closed the door carefully, before pulling away from the living-quarters complex. **« However, I do apologize for being late. There were more questions than I anticipated, but I needed to address and answer all of them. »**

 **« I understand. »** Laurelin paused. «  **Is everything still looking like it’ll work out ? »**

**« Yes. There are still some reservations about what Sam’s reply will be, but there are much fewer now. »**

**« You won’t have to be away from the base for too long… Right ? »** Laurelin asked, hoping for a positive and reassuring           response. She felt anguish engulf her soul everytime Optimus left the base.

            «  **That is correct. »** The Prime’s engine gave a low rumble, almost like a purr. «  **For more reasons than one, of course. »**

          Giggling and leaning back against the driver’s seat, Laurelin smiled adoringly at the dashboard.

          It was a little odd, even after all their time together, to give such expressions to the interior of a semi-truck. But, she hardly gave it a second thought anymore. Besides, Optimus’s presence was at its strongest when she was seated in the driver’s seat. If Laurelin closed her eyes : It was all too easy for her to picture herself beside the Prime.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

          Driving across the base and, then, through one of the back gates : Optimus turned onto a dirt road that led up towards the small range of mountains, at the back of the base.

          Not recognizing the route, Laurelin leaned forward and peered out the side window.

          The foliage was thick, but Optimus seemed to know where they were going and was familiar enough with the terrain to keep driving relatively smoothly.

 **« This is a new route. »** Laurelin commented.

 **« It was actually suggested to me by Ratchet. »** Optimus replied. **« He said that he overheard a couple of Lennox’s men talking about the view. I believe that they were coming through here on a routine scouting walk. »**

**« So… The view is supposed to be good ? »**

**« Yes. I thought it would be enjoyable for the both of us to see if that was true. »**

          Smiling and snuggling against the driver’s seat : Laurelin leaned her head against the headrest and watched the foliage go by.

          She couldn’t deny that she felt a bit of comfort in the fact that the Autobots medic had suggested their destination. It may have been a small gesture… But, at least : It showed that Ratchet was starting to become a little more accepting of her and, more importantly,o  the relationship that Optimus and her was sharing.

          As another thick tree branch cracked underneath his tires : Optimus made a mental note to talk to Ratchet about what he qualified as a _passable_ route. The rugged ambulance may have been able to traverse through the thick foliage and steep inclines,but the Prime’s semi-truck was having some difficulty getting through. He didn’t mention it to Laurelin, of course. He didn’t want her to worry. But, if the route got any rougher : Optimus had decided he would transform and simply walk the rest of the way.

          On her side, Laurelin didn’t appear to be bothered by the occasional bumps in the road.

          No sooner had the thought crossed his mind, that Optimus drove up to a massive tree that had fallen across the dirty path. Coming to a quick stop, the Prime studied the roadblock for a moment. He then reluctantly opened his driver side door.

          Without needing to be asked : Laurelin climbed out and took a few steps back, giving the Autobot commander the room he needed.         

          For a split second : The semi-truck’s frame shuddered, before the Prime seamlessly transformed. Though some of the overhanging branches scraped at his frame, Optimus ignored them. The treetops were tall enough that he didn’t have to hunch over. The Prime then looked over at Laurelin.

          The young woman studied the fallen tree in front of them, before she looked up at him expectantly : «  **I didn’t think you can drive over that. »**

 **« No, I cannot. But I can easily walk the rest of the way. You, however… »** Optimus knelt down and extended his hand to Laurelin. **« I shall gladly carry you. »**

          Needing no further coaxing, the young woman climbed onto Optimus’s hand and smiled up at him.

          The Prime carefully lifted her up onto his shoulder. He held very still.

          She got onto his shoulder and situated herself snugly against his right shoulder pad armor. She reached over and tenderly stroked the side of his helm.

          The Prime reflexively turned his face a little closer to Laurelin. With that, he began to pick his way gingerly through the foliage. He was mindful to avoid any of the low hanging branches, so that they didn’t strike him or – more importantly – Laurelin.

          Birds fluttered away. The fading sunlight streamed through the foliage in sparse slivers.

          Despite the thick greenery, Optimus couldn’t deny that the location was pleasantly secluded and already promising a great view.

 **« And so… Ratchet was the one that told you about this place ? »** Laurelin inquired once again, watching a small blue bird fly away.

**« Yes, he was. »**

**« I am kinda surprised, but in a good way. I mean… He’s been pretty supportive, concerning us. Especially lately. »**

**« That he has. I won’t deny that I’m appreciative of that fact too. »** Optimus replied.

**« Do you think… Ironhide or Sideswipe… will ever warm up to me ? »**

**« Most of their standoffish behavior is out of concern. »** The Prime explained, pushing aside a long dead tree. **« They – Ironhide, in particular – are still only able to see you as a civilian. As such, they have a few issues with you being on a military base alongside soldiers. »**

 **« But… Don’t they realize I’m safer on the base than if I had stayed at that old house, with the Decepticon knowing about me ? »** She gently asked.

 **« I think they do. However, Ironhide is too stubborn to admit it. And, Sideswipe is just a bit too proud to. »** Optimus chuckled softly and shook his helm. «  **You don’t need to worry about it. Neither of them have said anything negative about you, or your friend Ricci. »**

 **« What about our relationship ? »** Laurelin shyly asked.

          The question briefly caught Optimus off guard. He hesitated for a moment, before answering her. While it was true that neither Ironhide nor Sideswipe had recently voiced objections to the affection Laurelin and Prime were sharing : Optimus hadn’t missed the occasional scrutinizing glance from either of them.

**« While they may still have a worry or two, they haven’t said anything as of late. I think they’re coming to accept it. »**

**« Ok… »** Laurelin trailed off for a moment. She then laughed shortly. **« Bumblebee doesn’t seem to mind. »**

**« I would have been surprised if he had. The friendship that he shares with Sam is incredibly strong. He – probably better than any of the other Autobots – understands what it is like to be close with a human. »**

 

          Though it appeared that Laurelin was about to say something more on the matter, the sight of the trees and foliage beginning to thin and give way to an opening made her stop.

          She leaned forward a little, curious and eager to get a closer view.

          Keeping his pace steady : Optimus continued towards the clearing, until he was finally brushing aside the last brush of flora.

          What greeted them was a sight that could be described as no less than breathtaking. The view before them was the sprawling lands, with lights dotting all across them. The now pale violet and pink skies still held onto the last few rays of sunshine, leaving a sort of settling glow on the tips of hills and buildings. While on the other side, in shades of dark blue and grey : Dusk was slowly encroaching.

          A breeze wafted across the both of them, cooling Optimus’s frame and briefly teasing with Laurelin’s red hair.

 **« It’s beautiful. »** Laurelin whispered, her tone almost reverent ; as she gazed across the view before them with awe-filled eyes.

          Looking over at the young woman, Optimus couldn’t help but smile. «  **Yes, it is. »** He murmured, even if he was agreeing on the beauty of a different subject.

          Scooting a little closer, Laurelin sat down and leaned against Optimus’s armor ; her hands tracing along the metal edges slowly. A smile played on her lips, as her gaze flicked across all the features and details of the view before them. She’d seen plenty of gorgeous sunsets and sunrises… But this one – here        and with Optimus – felt different.

 **« Remind me to thank Ratchet, when we will get back to base. »** She finally said, glancing up at the Prime. **« He was right. It is a great view. »**

 **« I agree. However, I will need to ask him about what he considers a driveable terrain. »** Optimus replied, his voice a little teasing at the end.

          Giggling, Laurelin shook her head and patted Optimus’s shoulder lightly : «  **Aw… I’m sure he meant well. Besides, I got to ride around on your shoulder for most of the trip and I’m certainly not going to complain about that. »** She said, sighing softly in contentment. Laurelin leaned against the Prime’s shoulder armor, letting her fingers trace an invisible path along the smooth metal. **« I’m glad we were able to do this. »**

 **« As am I. »** Optimus replied softly ; feeling a cool, almost pinprick feeling in the wake of Laurelin’s touch. **« We should do this more often, should we be given the chance. »**

 **« You certainly won’t hear me argue. »** Looking across the illuminated horizon line, Laurelin narrowed her green eyes by a small degree against the glint the sunlight created. Her hands continued to trace along the metal of Optimus’s armor. **« Next time, I think I should bring my camera. »**

 **« Already taken care of. »** Optimus replied with a faint smile.

 **« Oh, that’s right ! »** Laurelin said, perking up. **« You can take photographs yourself, can’t you ? Well, I mean… The equivalent of them. »**

          The Prime nodded, with a short noise of affirmation. After a few minutes, he glanced down at the ground beneath his peds. He carefully pushed aside a few larger pieces of foliage and fallen trees, then tilted his helm towards Laurelin : **«**   **Hold on. »** Once the young woman was securely tucked back against the armor on his shoulder : Optimus slowly and carefully sat down. Mindful not to jostle Laurelin : He sat as close to the cliff edge as it was safely possible. Once he was comfortable and situated, Optimus looked back over to Laurelin : «  **There. Much better. »**

          Smiling knowingly : The red headed young woman crawled back over, so she was close enough to nuzzle her face against Optimus’s.

          The gentle action elicited a rumbling, quiet chuckle from the Prime. He reached up to tenderly and carefully brush the tip of his index digit against Laurelin’s face. Even after all their time together : He still couldn’t help but marvel at how soft and smooth her skin was, or how her warmth sent a flutter through his spark.

          Her own smile unfaltering : Laurelin leaned into the touch, combing back a few stray locks of her hair that had been blown free by the now crisp breeze. She reached up and held onto Optimus’s digit, briefly stilling it ; so that she could then, more or less, extend and guide the caress. Glancing up at the beautiful view before them : Laurelin sighed quietly, before looking up to Optimus and smiling : «  **I love you… »** She whispered adoringly.

          A gentle, sincere smile spread across the Prime’s features. He tilted his helm a little closer to Laurelin : **«**   **I love you too. »**

          Heartened by the words : Laurelin let her hand slide away from Optimus’s digit, so that she could lean over and kiss the side of his face. Upon hearing a contented sigh thrum from the Prime : Laurelin let her lips linger against the smooth metal, lifting a hand and tracing her fingertips across every little detai of his face plates. After a few moments : She let her forehead rest against the side of Optimus’s face, a small but  quite happy smile playing on her lips. Her fingers still slowly ran across the intricacies of the Prime’s features.

          He returned the affections by caressing the side of Laurelin’s face once more. «  **Are you comfortable ? »** Optimus asked ; dimly glowing, hs blue optics glancing over to the young woman.

 **« Very. »** Laurelin reached down with her free hand and stroked the armor she was seated on. «  **You’re always... warm. But, not too much. More like... cozy. »**

 **« _Cozy_ ? » ** The Autobot leader repeated, chuckling shortly **« Well.. I can’t say that’s something I’ve been called before. »** The Prime carefully brushed back some of Laurelin’s hair : **« But I can certainly appreciate that description from you. »**

          Grinning with a hint of pride, Laurelin held still until Optimus had smoothed back her hair. She then leaned forward, as much as she could ; curious to see more of the gorgeous view that was in front of them before nightfall came.

          The Prime took notice. He held up his outstretched hand to Laurelin.

          She needed no further ushering. The young woman carefully climbed onto Optimus’s hand.

          Carefully and almost reverently : The Prime held Laurelin up a little higher, so that she could see better.

          She smiled in excitement and stood up, holding onto Optimus’s digits to steady herself. The cool breeze slowly whirled around Laurelin ; but her attention was focused on how the last rays of sunlight were playing on the tops of buildings, hills and mountains. She worked to commit the moment to memory, not wanting to forget a single second of it.

          Smiling as he held his hand still and watched Laurelin enjoy the view : Optimus couldn’t help but enjoy how the young woman could make his spark pulse a little faster and stronger, everytime she was around.

          Her hair almost seemed to glow, set alight by the touch of the Earth’s sun. Laurelin turned to look back at him, a smile on her lips and emerald eyes glimmering.

          At that moment, time seemed to stop for the Prime. Before that split second had passed, though : Optimus promptly took an image capture of Laurelin. Much to his contentedness, the photography came out perfectly. And so, before doing anything else : The Prime quickly saved the image to his long-term memory banks. While he was certain that he couldn’t forget such a perfect moment, Optimus didn’t-

**« What are you smiling about ? »**

          Laurelin’s voice pulled him out of his thoughts. Without missing a beat, Optimus replied : «  **You. »** The Autobot leader’s smile softened and he used his thumb digit to caress the side of Laurelin’s face. «  **You are beautiful… You know. And, I’m happy to say that I managed to take what I would say is the perfect picture. »**

          Blushing, Laurelin leaned into Optimus’s touch. She looked up at him lovingly, with her viridescent gaze. **« You did ? »**

 **« Yes. While the view is quite nice, it is your company that makes this outing ideal. »** Tilting his helm to the side by a small degree.

          Laurelin nuzzled her face against his thumb digit.

          Optimus cupped his free hand around Laurelin and drew her close : «  **I wouldn’t want things to be any other way right now. »**

 **« Me neither. »** The young woman whispered, reaching up from where she was seated.

          Understanding the wordless cue, Optimus leaned forward just enough to let Laurelin’s hand rest against his face. Gently and slowly nudging against the tender touch, he looked down at the young woman with dimly glowing optics and a fond gaze. His spark hummed steadily in contentment. Optimus kept his hand cupped protectively around Laurelin. The breeze had gotten notably cooler and he didn’t want Laurelin to get cold.

 **« It’s getting dark. »** Laurelin finally commented, looking over her shoulder. She then turned her gaze back up to Optimus, resigned reluctance obvious in her expression. **« Guess that means we need to go back to the base, doesn’t it ? »**

          After a few moments of silent deliberation, the Prime smiled a bit more broadly. **« Not necessarily. »** Optimus drew Laurelin a little closer to him, his voice lowering slightly. «  **In fact, I would greatly enjoy another night of just you and I… As long as that is okay with you. »**

          Immediately brightening at the prospect of being able to spend more peace and quiet alone time with Optimus : Laurelin nodded quickly in agreement. She stood up and gave him a quick kiss on the side of his face, in a gesture of wordless thanks.

 **« However… I would suggest that you allow me to transform, so that you will have somewhere warm to sleep for the night. »** Optimus continued. **« While I can assure your safety, I would not want you to get cold. »**

 **« Sounds like a good idea to me. »** Laurelin paused. She pursed her lips in thought, before looking back up to Optimus with imploring eyes. **« But… Could we stay like this for just a little longer ? »**

**« Of course. Though, you may be a bit more comfortable back up on my shoulder and shielded from the cold. »**

          Laurelin nodded in agreement.

          She held still, as Optimus gently set her back on to his shoulder.

          As soon as she could, she snuggled up to the Autobot leader.

          He leaned his face into her touch, closing his optics for the moment. It let him focus more on the feel of her fingertips tracing across his features, and the constant feel of her kind presence.

          Laurelin placed a soft kiss on the side of his face, once again.

          The Prime couldn’t help but smile warmly. His spark gave a strong but contented pulse. While he was still learning the intricacies of human gestures of affections : Optimus didn’t doubt any of Laurelin’s tender actions. He could sense the innocence and the purity behind them, and that made the gestures all the more endearing to him.

**« They’re so pretty... »**

          The young woman’s whispers brought Optimus out of his thoughts. He opened his optics and glanced over at Laurelin, but didn’t turn his helm. He didn’t want to move away from her gentle touch : «  **Hm ? »**

 **« The stars… »** Laurelin said softly ; as she looked back to Optimus, a small smile upon her lips. Her eyes were a darker shade of emerald in the moonlight, but still caught the glint of starlight. **« They’re all so much brighter and prettier, now that we’re away from the base. »**

 **« That they are. »** Optimus agreed, turning his gaze upwards. He chuckled softly and reached up to caress the side of Laurelin’s face : **« Almost as beautiful as you. »**

          Blushing and briefly hiding behind a few locks of her long red hair : Laurelin gave the Autobots leader an adoring look. She cuddled a little closer to him, loosely holding onto his digit for the moment. A cool wind brushed around her lightly, but she was mostly shielded by Optimus’s presence.

 **« What do you think about our evening so far ? »** Optimus softly asked.

 **« Don’t you mean our _date_ ? »** Laurelin asked back with a playful smile, as she combed her hair.

 **« _Date_ ? »** Optimus repeated. He then realized the word and it was the Prime’s turn to be a little flustered. He chuckled and nodded : **« Yes, our _date_. What do you think about our date so far ? »**

 **« It is wonderful. »** Laurelin replied softly, turning her gaze back up to the night sky : «  **I’m glad we are able to stay out here. »**

 **« So am I. »** Optimus agreed, lifting his gaze skyward.

 

          After a moment : The Prime seemed to notice something and he looked back over to Laurelin.

          The young woman was still looking up at the multitude of stars above them.

          Optimus couldn’t help but gently caress along the side of her face : «  **Is there any constellation in particular that you like ? »**

          Laurelin looked back to Optimus briefly, before returning her gaze to the stars. She hummed in thought. And then, after a few moments : She looked over at the Prime with a slightly embarrassed smile on her features. «  **I can’t really pick any specific one out. They’re all really pretty. »**

 **« Ah. »** Optimus nodded in affirmation, and then fell quiet.

          Her curiosity piqued, Laurelin leaned over so that she could look at Optimus a little more directly. She still held onto an edge of his shoulder armor and made sure not to lean out too much. Nonetheless, once she’d caught Prime’s attention : Laurelin tilted her head to the side. «  **Why do you ask though ? »**

 **« Well… Firstly : I was wanting to know if there were any constellations that you would like pictures of. »** Optimus explained, cerulean optics flicking back to Laurelin. **« And, secondly : If you had a favorite, then… »**

          When Optimus trailed off, Laurelin gave him a slight nudge : «  **Then… What ? »** She asked softly.

 **« Just a moment… »** The Autobot looked back up to the sky, trying to pick out a specific star constellation. He didn’t want to waste too much time, but he also wanted to pick a constellation that Laurelin would recognize. After a few moments : He opted for a single star to begin with. **« Here… »** Optimus held out his hand.

          In a split second: A bright and vivid holographic representation of Polaris – the North Star – snapped into existence in the Prime’s palm.

          Laurelin made a small audible gasp and stared at the holograph for a moment, noting the little glowing bits of light that floated around the bright orb. She had seen plenty of pictures and even a few holographs of stars before, in astronomy museums and such… But : None as radiant or realistic as this one. **« That’s... wonderful… »** She murmured, amazed. Her smile widened a little, as she looked to Optimus ; the white light from the projection playing across her features. **« Is** **it… the North Star ? »**

 **« It is. You’re quite perceptive. »** Optimus commented. A smile of his own tugged at the corner of his mouth.

          The rays of starlight illuminated Laurelin’s face. It almost looked like a sort of crystalline gauze that would either rest of flutter across her pale skin and fiery hair.

          Realizing that he was staring : The Prime pulled himself out of his thoughts and motioned to the holographic projection with his free hand. «  **Would you like to see it a little closer ? »**

 **« Closer ? »** Laurelin repeated, not quite understanding what Optimus was offering her.

          In reply, the Autobots leader nodded and held out his free hand to Laurelin.

          She carefully stepped over and held onto his digits, as he moved her closer to the projection. Almost immediately, Laurelin realized what Optimus’s intent was. A small grin of excitement worked its way across her face.

          As soon as she could : She reached out and tried to _catch_ one of the flecks of light that hovered around the projection of Polaris. Laurelin was surprised, however, to feel a warm sense of static ripple through her hand. It wasn’t uncomfortable, and it certainly didn’t hurt. But : It was certainly unexpected.

          At this moment : Laurelin noticed she could step onto the Prime’s other hand, the one that held the projection. Looking up at Optimus questioningly, the breeze catching and playing with her hair : Laurelin hesitated before taking a step forward. She didn’t have to wait long for an answer, though.

          The Autobots leader smiled and nodded.

          Turning her attention back to the holograph : Laurelin stepped onto Optimus’s other hand, both surprised and comforted by the warmth that the projection was emanating. The bright white orb was right in front of her, now. Laurelin reached out to it, tracing her fingertips along the outer edge of the star. Again : The warm static feeling tickled at her fingers. She laughed quietly at the sensation. Looking back to Optimus, face illuminated by the soft starlight : Laurelin smiled up adoringly at the Prime. «  **This is incredible. »** She said, holding onto one of Optimus’s digits lightly.

 **« I thought you might appreciate being able to see the stars a little closer. »** The Prime added softly.

          Blushing : Laurelin glanced away for a brief moment, before looking back to the projection. She stepped around it, noting how the orbiting flecks of light around the star moved and reacted to her presence. Once she could : Laurelin sat down, leaning back comfortably.

          Optimus cupped his hand slightly around her.

          Sighing in contentment : Laurelin would reach out to either the star or an orbiting bit of light, playing with it as the projection would allow.

          After a while : Optimus studied the projection in his palm, then changed it to a new array of stars.

          Laurelin started slightly, then leaned forward ; curious about the new projection in front of her.

          It was an impressively large constellation, particularly in comparison to the single star that she had been looking at earlier. The glowing orbs pulsed steadily, flickers of light and warmth emanating from them and tracing across Laurelin’s face.

          Smiling as he watched Laurelin study the constellation, Optimus took care to hold his hand still. Occasionally : He would reach over with his free hand and gently caress the side of Laurelin’s face, chuckling when she would sneak in an affectionate kiss.

          The light from the stars – both artificial and real – framed the young woman’s face perfectly.

 **« This one is just as pretty too. »** Laurelin commented, reaching out and brushing her fingertips across one of the brightest stars at the end of the constellation. She then looked up to Optimus : **« Which group of stars is this ? »**

 **« If my research is correct : This is the constellation that matches with your birthday. »** Optimus explained, rotating the projection slowly ; so that Laurelin could more easily see the details of it. **« It’s named- »**

 **« Virgo. »** Laurelin finished, looking over the holograph appreciatively. She reached out and cupped her hand around one of the stars that was closest to her. **« I’ve seen pictures of it before. »** Pausing for a moment, Laurelin then looked up at the night sky above them.

          Optimus watched for a few moments, as she seemed to be searching for something. When it appeared that she wasn’t finding what she was looking for, he spoke up. «  **Were you searching for something in particular ? »**

 **« I was trying to see if I could see the real thing, somewhere up there. »** Laurelin laughed lightly. She then leaned back, resting on the palms of her hands. **« But, there are so many stars up there that it’s practically impossible. »**

          Glancing down at the projection in his palm, Optimus then looked up to the sky as well. He scanned the array of stars over them, quickly looking up the coordinates for where – exactly – the constellation should be located. A few seconds later, he saw a familiar looking constellation. The Prime lifted his hand a little. The projection suddenly enlarged and seemed to reach upwards, the stars lining up with their genuine counterparts.

          Laurelin leaned back a little further, looking up to where the thin beams of light were guiding her gaze. She started to say something, but then noticed Optimus’s hand extended to her from the corner of her eye. Smiling knowingly, Laurelin crawled over to the Prime’s other hand and held still as he carefully set her back on his shoulder.

**« That should let you see a little better. »**

**« It does. »** Laurelin agreed. She smiled over at Optimus, before looking back up to the night sky. Breathing a soft sigh of contentment, Laurelin scooted over and snuggled up against Optimus ; resting her head against the side of his helm.

          The cool night breeze fluttered around them, but the Prime was keeping her comfortable and warm.

          Combing back a few stray locks of her hair : Laurelin gazed up at the constellation that was still highlighted, thanks to Optimus.

**« I love you. »**

          The gentle proclamation from the Autobots leader pulled Laurelin out of her thoughts. She looked over to Optimus and realized that he had been looking over at her in quiet adoration. Laurelin smiled back up at him, blushing. Reaching up : She lovingly stroked along the side of his face, letting her fingertips linger across the intricate details of his features.

          The Prime sighed quietly, a smile tugging at a corner of his mouth. He carefully leaned into Laurelin’s touch, briefly shuttering his optics before refocusing his gaze on Laurelin.

 **« I love you too. »** Laurelin whispered. Leaning forward, the young woman nuzzled her face against Optimus’s ; giggling quietly when the Prime attempted to return the gesture. She rested her hand lightly on the side of his face, closing her eyes and relaxing for the moment.

          Optimus reached up and carefully brushed aside her hair, before rubbing her back reassuringly. He was quite content to let Laurelin remain this close and comfortable, for as long as she wished. It allowed him a sense of closeness to her that he deeply cherished.

          Slowly opening her eyes : Laurelin looked back to the stars, following along the guiding lines of light that outlined the highlighted constellation.

          The world around them seemed so quiet and peaceful… The only sounds they could hear were noises of the breeze and of the base that she and Optimus had left behind.

          If Laurelin listened closely : She was certain that she could hear the Prime’s steady and comforting spark pulse. **« We should do this more often. »** Laurelin murmured, stroking the side of Optimus’s face.

 **« Agreed. »** The Prime leaned into Laurelin’s gentle touch, ventilating a slow sigh.

          It seemed that moments like this were too rare and that they were hardly afforded any time in head to head. At least, for now : They were alone together, with nothing but the stars and moonlight to keep them company.

 **« Hm… Where do you think we should go for our next date ? »** Laurelin asked, thinking out loud. She leaned back against her hands, looking over at Optimus expectantly.

**« Perhaps to one of the nearby lakes ? »**

**« Ooh, I would love that ! »**

          Optimus chuckled at Laurelin’s tone.

          Laurelin looked back up at the sky. She could feel herself getting tired, but she wasn’t quite ready to turn in for sleep just yet. Leaning her head against the side of Optimus’s helm : She followed the thin beams of light once again, before she came up with an idea. «  **Could you show me a constellation from your homeworld ? »** She asked, sounding excited at the possibility.

 **« Cybertron ? »** Optimus queried. He thought about the request for a moment, then nodded. The Prime flexed his hand briefly and the projection immediately flickered, changing into a new one.

          It was, once again, closer to Optimus’s hand ; so that it didn’t contrast against the current stars in the sky. Which was all the better, as it was an intricate and rather impressive array of stars.

          Leaning forward, Laurelin studied the new constellation in front of her ; before smiling softly. She turned an affectionate expression to Optimus, the starlight illuminating her features delicately : «  **It’s beautiful. »** Laurelin tilted her head inquisitively. **« Does it have a name ? »**

 **« It does. However… »** Optimus hummed quietly in thought for a moment, before continuing. **« …I believe a little bit of its name might get lost in translation. »**

**« That’s okay, I understand. It has to be a pretty important constellation, if it’s got that many stars. »**

**« I suppose, that the best translation would be _The Knight’s Path_. » ** Optimus explained, rotating the projection so that Laurelin could see it better. **« And you’re quite insightful, Laurelin. It is a popular – and often cited – constellation. Though, it’s mostly for story purposes. »**

 **« I’d be interested to hear some of these stories. »** Laurelin replied, her smile widening a little. **« Perhaps, you can tell me a few during our next date ? »**

 **« I would enjoy that. »** The Prime promptly replied.

 **« I’m guessing that I can’t see that constellation from here, huh ? »** Laurelin asked, laughing quietly.

 **« No, I’m afraid you cannot. »** Optimus chuckled. **« There is a considerable amount of distance from where we are currently at and any place that the constellation would be visible from. »**

 **« That’s alright with me. »** Laurelin snuggled back up to Optimus, kissing the side of his face. «  **I’m happy just to be here with you. »**

**« And I, with you. »**

          Smiling softly at the affirmation : Laurelin started to say something, but was cut off by a yawn. She tried to muffle the sign.

          But, Optimus was already giving her a knowing look. He reached up and caressed the side of Laurelin’s face tenderly. **« You’re tired. »** He commented gently.

 **« Hmn… But I don’t want to be. »** Laurelin sighed softly, stretching a little.

          Optimus watched the young woman until she had composed herself, then leaned his helm so he could nuzzle his face against Laurelin’s. «  **That may be, but you still need rest. »** The Prime checked his internal chronometer. **« It does appear to be at least two hours past the time you normally go to bed. »**

 **« But, I want to stay awake a little longer… »** Laurelin gently protested, grinning slightly. **« I don’t want our date night to end. »**

**« A smuch as I do not want it to end either, I cannot deny that you need rest. Besides… I will be here with you the entire time. »**

**« Just a few more minutes ? »** Laurelin implored, looking up at Optimus. **« Please ? »**

          After studying Laurelin for a few moments, the Prime chuckled and shook his helm. «  **You know that I can’t say _no_ to you. »** He replied softly. **« Very well... A few more minutes it is, then. »**

          Appearing pleased with Optimus’s agreement, Laurelin leaned back against the side of his helm. Her gaze would flick between the constellations that she could see, and then the projection of the constellation that she could not.

          Though the night breeze had considerably cooled, Optimus did well in keeping her warm.

 

_30 minutes later._

          The Prime noticed that Laurelin had drifted to sleep

          She was still leaned against him, but her eyes were closed and her breathing was steady.

          Even though he was reluctant to wake her, Optimus knew that it would be better for Laurelin if she was protected a bit more from the elements. So, he reached up and caressed the side of her face with his index digit. «  **Laurelin… »** He whispered lovingly.

          It took a moment, but slowly : Laurelin roused. She made a soft, questioning noise ; looking around sleepily. As soon as she realized where she was and who was talking to her, a – tired – smile spread across her features. Laurelin looked up at Optimus, with a sheepish smile. «  **Guess I’m a little tired… »** She finally admitted.

 **« I believe you are. »** Optimus agreed with a chuckle. He reached up and held his hand out to Laurelin. **« Here... I think you will be warmer and find it a little easier to sleep, if I were transformed. »**

 **« You’re probably right. »** Laurelin yawned with a grin, before climbing onto Optimus’s hand.

          Carefully setting the young woman down onto the ground and dismissing the projection from his palm, Optimus took a couple steps back to give himself room. He transformed ; and, as soon as he was able to, opened the driver side door.

          Laurelin needed no coaxing. She climbed in and layed down on the soft backseats. She fetched the pillow and blanket that she had brought with her and promptly made herself comfortable.

          As Laurelin drifted off to sleep, she heard Optimus whisper something reverently : **« I love you, Laurelin. »** Which allowed her to drift into an even more delightful sleep.


	13. BACK TO BASE

Laurelin slept right through dawn breaking. She barely noticed when Optimus began the slow drive back to the base.

Moreso he had to drive slow due to the thick foliage he had walked through earlier. The Prime wasn’t about to wake the young woman.

She was sleeping quite soundly into his cab ; and despite the rough terrain, she only occasionally murmured something softly in her sleep.

 

It was only when Optimus was out of the forest and sure that he was on smoother ground, that he picked up a little bit of speed. He had overheard some radio chatter from Diego Garcia and could only assume that it dealt with the trip to Philadelphia he was going to be taking soon. Despite being in vehicle mode, the Prime couldn’t help but sigh inwardly. Though he would never admit it, there was a nagging worry that Sam would decline. Furthermore, the trip would be taking him far away from Laurelin ; and there was no denying that Optimus resented that fact of the matter.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

_By the time the Autobotss leader had rolled up to the base._

There were already numerous soldiers milling about.

He could even see Ironhide at the forefront of a small group of them, and off to the side was Sideswipe. The younger Autobot appeared to be taking note of whatever Ironhide was saying.

 

 

But, before Optimus could think any further on it : A soldier came jogging up to him.

Slowing to a stop, Optimus remained still. Though he could safely house a human in his frame when transformed : He wasn’t about to give Laurelin a rude awakening by transforming now.

 **«**   **Optimus, Sir !**  » The soldier addressed smartly. **«**   **There had been some question as to where you were... Captain Lennox and Ironhide were wanting to speak to you as soon as you were found. »**

 **«**   **Understood. Thank you, soldier.**   **»** Optimus replied, his voice thrumming quietly. **«**   **I will speak to them shortly.**  »

The soldier made a brief confused expression at hearing the somewhat disembodied voice of the Autobots leader, but he nodded and saluted nonetheless. He then turned and began jogging back to the watchtower he had been stationed at for.

 

Slowly driving towards the apartment complex Laurelin lived in : Optimus tuned into a local radio station. He began playing the music quietly, in a sweet attempt to wake the young woman.

She was sleeping too soundly to be completely roused. Instead, Laurelin murmured something about wanting five more minutes ; before curling up a little further under her blanket.

Once he had parked outside Laurelin’s apartment, Optimus turned the music up by just a few degrees.

Finally, after a short moment : The young woman stirred. **«**   **Hm… ?**   **»** Laurelin asked sleepily, reluctantly opening her eyes and yawning.

 **«**   **Wake up… Laurelin.**  » Optimus coaxed gently. **«**   **We are back on the base ; and presently, at your apartment complex.**   **»**

Slowly sitting up : She looked around for a moment, before remembering when and where she had fallen asleep. Smiling tiredly, she rubbed her eyes and combed her hair back with her fingers. She then reached over and patted the dashboard, before Laurelin finally turned her attention to the world outside of the truck’s cabin. **« I did fall asleep, didn’t I ? »** She commented, sounding a little crestfallen.

 **« You did indeed. However, you were awake for much longer than usual. »** Optimus pointed out gently.

Laurelin replied with a shy smile : **« I was enjoying spending time with you. »**

**« As I was. I... believe that we should arrange to do something similar once I return from Philadelphia. »**

Laurelin seemed to be ready to say something… But she paused ; and, after a moment, decided to remain quiet. She smiled at the dashboard, leaning back into the seat. She tucked the blanket around her, sighing contentedly. **« I agree. We should set up another date night. »** She replied with another smile, as she snuggled a little further under the blanket.

 **« Now, now… »** Optimus said softly, with teasing his tone. **« Don’t go falling back asleep. »**

 **« I won’t. I’m awake… I promise. »** Laurelin giggled, before she turned more serious : **« I had a lot of good time last night. Maybe next time, you can show me a few more constellations ? They looked so pretty and so… real. It was amazing to see them that close. »**

**« Of course. I will see about acquiring a few more maps of this solar system and nearby ones. »**

**« Thank you, Optimus. But : Don’t forget about your homeworld. I liked seeing the same stars that you once saw. »** She added the last part with a fond voice.

 **« I can certainly do that as well. »** Optimus affirmed, with a light chuckle. He then revved his engine ever so slightly.  **« For now : You do need to eat something. And, on my side : I must go speak with Lennox and Ironhide. I will return to you as soon as I will be done. »**

 **« Alright. »** Laurelin replied, gathering up her things.


	14. PLUS ONE

After she had retrieved her things and gotten into her apartment : Laurelin watched from the window, as Optimus drove off.

 

Once he had turned at the corner and she could no longer see him : She tossed her things onto the bed and made her way to the bathroom. She wanted to be quick ; but after being outside almost all night, Laurelin definitely needed a good shower.

Then, feeling much more refreshed : Laurelin got dressed and left her appartment.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

She walked to the cafeteria.

A couple of the soldiers smiled and nodded to her, and she greeted them back.

But, for the most part : She was able to mull over her thoughts on her way. What she had wanted to talk to Optimus about was the possibility of her accompanying him to Philadelphia. She already anticipated that the Prime would initially balk at the idea, so Laurelin had a couple of counterpoints planned out. The first was that : If she did go with Optimus, then they wouldn’t have to spend that much time apart. The second point was that : Laurelin felt that she could help convince Sam to help the Autobotss, if necessary. By the time that Laurelin arrived to the cafeteria, she felt pretty confident with her arguments.

 

She opted for a light breakfast, too eager to speak with Optimus again and get some closure on the question of if she could go with him.

**« That’s all you’re getting ? »**

Ricci’s voice pulled Laurelin out of her thoughts. She turned to her friend and greeted her warmly.

Ricci also had a tray of food, but she was eyeing the biscuit with bacon and the cup of coffee Laurelin had chosen scrutinously. After a moment : She looked up to Laurelin, quirking an eyebrow.

 **« I’m just... in a hurry. That’s all. »** Laurelin explained with a quick shrug. **« I need to get somewhere. »**

**« Yeah, about that… Where the heck were you last night ? I know that you weren’t in your apartment again. »**

**« I was... out. »** Laurelin said slowly.

 **« Out where ? »** Ricci inquired, speaking just as slowly.

**« Just... out. I… wanted to see the forest around the base. »**

**« Uh-huh. »** Ricci grinned knowingly. **« And _who_ were you out with ? »**

 **« What do you mean ? »** Laurelin asked, even so she was fairly certain that Ricci already knew who she had been out with again.

 **« Come on ! »** Ricci said teasingly. **« You know what – or rather, _who_ – I’m talking about. You were out with _him_ again, weren’t you ? »**

Laurelin thought – for a moment – about continuing to feign ignorance. However, judging by the knowing look that Ricci was giving her : Laurelin decided she should go ahead and admit the date that she’d been on.

 **« Yeah… I was. »** Laurelin murmured, a small smile already creeping across her features. She glanced up to Ricci, who was grinning widely.

 **« I knew you must’ve snuck off with him once again. »** Ricci giggled playfully. She then tilted her head to the side a little. **« Well… Did you at least have fun ? »**

 **«** **Of course, I did. We... did a bit of stargazing and just got to spend some more time together. It was really nice. »**

**« Ooh, stargazing… Uh ? Do tell ! »**

**« I will later. I promise. »** Laurelin assured. **« But, I’m kinda in a hurry right now. I have something I need to ask Optimus, and maybe Lennox, before he leaves for Philadelphia. It’s something pretty important. »**

 **« Oh yeah ? »** Ricci asked, raising an eyebrow. She smiled and shook her head, but then motioned for Laurelin to leave. **« Alright, alright... I won’t delay you any longer. But, I want to hear all the details about your little date once you get back. »** She loved teasing her dear friend.

 

°°°°°°°°°°  °°°°°°°°°°

 

Upon arriving at the hangar, it didn’t take long for Laurelin to spot Optimus and Ironhide among the numerous soldiers. It looked like they were still conversing, so Laurelin stayed off to the side for the time being. She was already aware of what they were talking about and she didn’t want to get in the way.

Even so, that didn’t stop Ironhide from giving her an odd look.

Ignoring the look as best as she could : Laurelin finished off the small cup of coffee she had brought with her, waiting patiently. She looked around the hangar, noting that the soldiers seemed to be particularly busy this morning. She could only assume that they were preparing for Optimus’s departure.

 

**« Laurelin ? »**

Snapping out of her thoughts, the young woman looked up as she recognized Optimus’s voice. She couldn’t help but give him a small smile. She also noticed that Lennox and Ironhide were looking at her with inquisitive gazes. Turning her attention back to the Autobots leader, Laurelin cleared her throat before speaking **. « Um… Were you finished speaking to them ? I don’t mind to wait longer. »**

 **« For now, yes. »** Optimus replied. He tilted his helm to the side. **«**   **Was there something that you needed ? »**

**« Well… I was hoping to talk to you about something. »**

**« Oh ? What is it ? »**

Glancing over at Lennox and Ironhide, Laurelin shuffled forward a little closer to Optimus. She had hoped to talk to him in private, but maybe it was better this way. Laurelin straightened her posture and tried to appear as confident as she could, before answering. **« I… I want to come with you to Philadelphia. »**

Both Autobots and Lennox looked surprised at her declaration.

But, it was Ironhide that spoke up first. He snorted derisively and shook his helm. **« Absolutely not. Prime’s meeting with the boy has nothing to do with you. »**

Feeling herself deflate a little, Laurelin though quickly recovered. **« I could help. It might help if Sam hears that the Autobots need assistance from both the Autobots leader and another human. »** She explained. She opted to not mention that she didn’t want to be apart from Optimus for that long. If anything, it was too personal ; and Laurelin worried that it might just irritate Ironhide further.

 **« I’m sure that Optimus can handle it. »** Ironhide said tersely.

 **« Hold on, Ironhide. »** Optimus interjected, holding up a hand. **« That... might not be such a bad idea. »**

His surprised look returning, Ironhide looked up at the Prime questioningly.

However, the next words came from Lennox. **« It certainly couldn’t hurt. »** He added. **« Especially if he sees that a civvie has been working with the Autobots and vouchs for them. »**

Feeling a little more hopeful, Laurelin felt grateful for Lennox’s words and looked back up at Optimus expectantly.

The Prime appeared to be mulling over the idea… But, when he gave Laurelin a quick glance : The soft glow in his optics told her that she had already won the argument.

 **« Just be aware that she’s going to be under your sole protection. »** Lennox added, adressing Optimus ; as he crossed his arms loosely. **« Though I doubt that’ll be a problem for you. »**

Stiffening momentarily, Optimus looked over at the major.

But Lennox had already turned his attention to Ironhide.

The weapons specialist seemed to realize that he was outnumbered and that it would be useless to argue further. Instead, he shrugged off-handedly and looked back to Optimus. **«** **It’s ultimately your call, Prime. While it may be beneficial to have another human going with you, it would also be safer if that said human was a trained soldier. »** Ironhide casted a quick look to Laurelin. **« Though I suspect there are ulterior reasons for this decision. »**

Optimus immediately gave Ironhide a reprimanding look.

On his side, Lennox just smiled knowingly and shook his head.

Laurelin felt a hint of blush rise to her face and kept quiet. She didn’t want to put Optimus on the spot anymore than she already had.

 **«  Either way, you have to make a decision soon. »** Lennox interjected, trying to alleviate the current tensions. **« Like we were saying earlier, Optimus : You need to head out in the next couple of days, at the latest. »**


	15. LEAVING FOR PHILADELPHIA

**« Are you sure you have everything that you need ? »** Optimus asked, as he began to drive away from the base.

 **« Yep ! »** Laurelin chirped back happily. She leaned back in her seat, but kept her hands on the steering wheel. **« I triple-checked to make sure I had everything before we left. »**

          Despite how early in the morning it was : The young woman seemed to be in good spirits.

          As such, Optimus found himself in a better mood because of such. He was also grateful for the fact that Laurelin had been allowed to accompany him on the trip. While the Prime was certain that he could have simply ordered that she come with him and win out by his authority : Optimus preferred to do things amicably., especially when it concerned Laurelin.

          As if she was reading his thoughts, Laurelin spoke up : **« I’m glad that I obtained the permission to come with you. »** Looking at the world passing them by, as Optimus carefully pulled onto the interstate. **« I was a little worried that Lennox may have not allowed me to accompany you. Ironhide didn’t look really happy about it, by the way. »**

 **« I believe that they were both simply concerned about you and the situation. »** Optimus gently replied. **« Both of them are soldiers. So, they tend to treat most situations with a militaristic approach. At least, Ironhide most certainly does. »**

 **« Yeah… I’ve noticed. »** Laurelin said with a quick giggle.

          The interstate was fairly empty given the time of day. There were only a few vehicles driving around. Fortunately, nobody thought twice about a semi-truck driving along. Nonetheless, the good point had been made that it would be best for Laurelin to remain in the driver seat for the duration of the trip. People would most definitely look twice if they saw a semi-truck driving _itself_.

**« How long do you think it will take us to get there ? »**

**« Not too long, as we shouldn’t need to stop unless for the night. »** Optimus advised. **« That being said : Please, do not hesitate to let me know if you need anything. We have more than enough time to reach our destination. We can even allow a few more breaks, if necessary. »**

 **« Thank you. »** Laurelin replied with a smile. **« I appreciate the thought, but I’ll try to keep the need for breaks to a minimum. I’d like you to be able to talk to Sam as soon as possible. »**

**« Oh ? »**

**« Yeah… I’m curious about what he’ll say. »** Laurelin explained. She paused and frowned, then shrugged a little. **« And... A little nervous, too. »**

 **« Nervous ? »** Optimus repeated, puzzled. **« Why would you be nervous ? »** If he were to be honest with himself, Optimus was nervous as well. Despite Laurelin’s soothing presence and the fact that Sam had helped the Autobots in the past : Prime still wasn’t certain of what his answer would be. Some time had passed. The last time that Sam had assisted the Autobots, it had been at great peril to his life. Which didn’t make the request any easier for Optimus to propose, either.

 **« Well… I’ve never met him. »** Laurelin said with a light sigh. She combed back her red hair with her fingers out of habit, then continued. «  **I mean… I know a little about him from what you’ve told me, but I don’t _know_ him. I just hope he’ll be in a listening mood and won’t be overly stubborn.**  » After a moment, Laurelin laughed a light scoff. «  **Maybe we should have brought Ironhide along to help convince Sam… Huh ?** »

 **« I do not think that would have been a wise decision. »** Optimus replied haltingly. He could only imagine how that conversation would go.

          Ironhide was great at many things, as a friend and as a weapons specialist being two of them. A good negotiator, however, was not one of those things.

 **« Do you remember the way I told you Ironhide initially introduced himself to Sam ? »** Optimus reminded Laurelin.

 **« Relax, Optimus… I was only joking. »** Laurelin assured. She smiled and patted the dashboard. **« Besides, one of the main reasons I wanted to go on this trip was that it gives us a bit more time in head to head. »**

 **« To that, I must agree. I am glad that we can spend some time together alone, as well. »** Optimus replied, relaxing a little. Then, a thought crossed his mind and the Prime smiled inwardly. **« We may even be able to have another stargazing _date_ … as you called it. »**

 **« Really ? »** Laurelin asked, perking up.

          «  **Indeed. Given the length of the drive : It will take at least one day and night for us to reach our destination.**  » Optimus explained.           «  **As long as the traffic is similar to how it is now and we do not encounter any problems : It should be possible for me to show you a few holographic models of some of Cybertron’s more prominent constellations.**  »

          «  **Sort of like stargazing on the go then ?** »

          «  **I believe that you could call it that, yes.**  »

          «  **I like that idea.**  » Laurelin replied with a smile. «  **Though, I still would like to have another date night like the one we had the other day.**  »

          «  **Of course. Followed by many more… I would hope.**  »

          «  **Wouldn’t have it any other way.**  »


End file.
